Rocking The Locke
by UmbreonGurl
Summary: Leaf Green is a newbie to the world of Pokemon Training. Setting out from her small hometown of Pallet, her sights are set on being the greatest Pokemon trainer of all time. With Gary following close behind her, she discovers that Pokemon aren't just mindless toy soldiers to use for battle. These soldiers die. A FR/LG Nuzlocke story. ABANDONDED
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello, and welcome to _Rocking the Locke_! This the story of an FR/LG nuzlocke I did, with some added depth. To me, Pokemon has always been so much more than pixels on a screen, and I hope to recreate that effect with words. Well anyways, here goes nothing! Would really appreciate some reviews!

°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°

Rocking the Locke

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

Chapter 1

_Welcome to the World of Pokemon_

°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°

Leaf Green was the typical sixteen year-old girl. She brushed through her straight brown hair, making sure everything was in place. She put on her white and red hat, staring at herself in the mirror. She made sure that everything was the way it should be. She grabbed her bag off the cabinet, sprinting downstairs, eager for the day ahead of her.

"_Today's the day!" she thought, running down the stairs at the speed of a crazed Jolteon. "Today's the day I finally get my first Pokemon!"_

As Leaf reached the bottom of the stairs, her mother turned around, a bit startled. "You're not one to get up early, you must be excited!" she said with a chuckle. "Well, I thought you would be. Here, I made you a special breakfast to commemorate your big day!"

"I am more than excited, Mom." she said, rolling her eyes. "It's not every day that a girl gets her first Pokemon!"

As her mother set the plate of pancakes onto the kictchen counter, Leaf eagerly ate as fast as she possibly could.

"Slow down there, you don't want to make your stomach explode like a Voltorb from eating too fast, dear." Leaf's mother said, laughing.

"Mmph mphtush thso phtst!" she said, her mouth too full of pancakes to form words that were even remotely close to understandable. (Translation: I'm not eating too fast!")

"You might want to finish chewing before you try to talk, dear." her mother said, Leaf grumbling slightly and swallowing the last bite of pancakes, her plate completely cleaned. Leaf sprang up from the chair, and ran to the door.

"Gotta go! Can't keep the professor waiting!" she said, waving at her mother, running out the door and shutting it behind her. "I'll never be able to keep up with that girl for the life of me…" her mother mumbled soon after Leaf had gone running out the door.

Leaf ran towards Professor Oak's lab, which was only a bit down the street. She walked in, disappointed to find nobody there other than a few lab aides. She ran up to them, eager to find out where the professor was.

"If you're looking for the professor, he's out doing some field research on Route One." one of the aides mumbled, hardly even taking a glance away from his work to talk to Leaf.

"Thanks!" she said, whizzing out the door almost as fast as she had run in. She ran across the peaceful streets of pallet town, the familiar residents all greeting her as she ran by. She waved, not wasting any breath to talk as she rushed towards Route One. She approached the path towards route one, taking a deep breath before bracing herself to run into the small field of tall grass. Just before she was about to go charging through it, she heard someone yelling at her.

"STOP! There are wild Pokemon in the tall grass!" a voice said, Leaf turning around to find none other than Professor Oak. "You could have gotten hurt without a Pokemon to protect you! Here, follow me to the lab and we'll get you your Pokemon." He said, motioning for her to follow. She eagerly followed the elderly man, walking into the lab to find the aides still working hard as ever. Professor Oak led her to a room in the back, and waiting in it was his grandson, Gary, who looked very annoyed. Gary and Leaf had been rivals since they were in diapers, and had bickered too many times to count. In Leaf's opinion, he was a total douchebag.

"Finally Gramps! What took you so long!" he said in an annoyed tone. Leaf looked around and spotted the three Pokeballs that were sitting on the table. The professor ignored Gary's snarky remark, and led Leaf over to the table, Gary close behind.

"I want that one!" Gary said, reaching for the table before Professor Oak grabbed his arm and moved it away from the Pokeballs.

"Gary! How rude!" The professor scolded. "Just for that, Leaf gets to pick which Pokemon she wants first." Gary glared at Leaf, and she only replied by sticking her tongue out at him as she took one of the Pokeballs, tossing it into the air, the Pokeball clicking open. In a flash of energy, a Bulbasaur appeared in front of Leaf.

"She's so cute!" Leaf said, squealing in delight as she picked up her new Pokemon. "I'm going to call you Flora!" The Bulbasaur nodded and barked in excitement, expressing her approval of her new name.

"Since she took grass, I'll take fire!" Gary said, smirking cockily as he sent out his Pokemon. The fire lizard materialized in a flash of energy, and roared. It was trying to look fierce, but its roar sounded a bit more like an angry child than a beast.

"Not fair!" Leaf groaned, annoyed that Gary only picked Charmander to get an advantage over her. "Well, you got to pick first." Gary said, shrugging. "Losers weepers." Leaf rolled her eyes, and thanked the professor. Flora in her arms, she turned to walk out of the lab, before she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around to see Gary.

"How about we do a little test of skills, hmm?" he said. "I challenge you to a battle! That is, unless you want to wimp out. We all know you're as scared as a Pidgey going up against the great Gary Oak, but if you want to lose, be my guest." She shot him a glare, setting down Flora, who started to glare at Gary's Charmander, who returned the expression. "I'll show you who's a Pidgey!" she said. "Bring it on!"

"Please, if you two are going to battle, do it outside. I don't want you to break anything in the lab." Professor Oak said, turning around to scold the two teens. By the time he had turned his head, both kids were already out the door, a dust cloud left behind as they ran outside at an amazingly fast pace.

"Young people these days…." Professor Oak mumbled to himself.

Leaf and Gary raced outside, and drew a makeshift battlefield in the dirt. They each took a side, each one of them keen on winning.

"Ladies first." he said, smirking confidently.

"Flora, use tackle!"

"Counter with scratch!"

Charmander and Flora charged at each other, Flora slamming her head into Charmander, who in turn scratched Flora's face repeatedly with his claws. The exchange of attacks between the two beginning Pokemon continued, until both were fairly tired and scratched up. Flora and Charmander were both panting, both Pokemon determined to win. Before the two trainers could order another attack, Charmander's knees buckled, and it collapsed to the ground. Gary's cocky smirk turned into a frown, and he glared at Leaf, who gave him a smug look. Gary returned Charmander, and Leaf returned Flora.

"Who's losing now? Who's the winner now, huh, Gary?" she said, rubbing in her win.

"It was just a fluke. Beginner's luck." Gary said. "Next time we battle you'll be the one losing!" He ran off towards route one, leaving Leaf standing at the battlefield.

"_What an arrogant douchebag." she thought, with a sigh._

Leaf walked back towards her house, to grab a few extra things, and say goodbye to her mom before she set out on her journey. She opened the door, her Mother turning to look at her from the couch. Leaf walked over and sat down next to her.

"Mom, before I go on my journey, I'd like you to meet my travelling partner." She said, getting off the couch to send out Flora. Flora barked happily, and Leaf's mother soon was petting the small plant dinosaur.

"Oh, how cute! You take good care of my daughter, you hear!" she said.

"**Bulba! Bulbasaur!**" Flora barked in response, nodding her head, as if promising to take care of Leaf. Leaf packed up some extra clothes and assorted supplies, and bid goodbye to her Mother. She walked down the road, her sights set on Viridian City, Flora trotting beside her.

Leaf smirked confidently, thinking about the adventure ahead.

"_Viridian City, here we come!" _ she thought while taking her first steps onto Route One, beginning her quest to conquer the art of Pokemon Training. _"Pokemon Trainers, prepare to have a new idol!" _

A/N: So yeah, this was just an idea I had for a story. I thought I should do this before writing the sequel to _My Life As a Teenage Lab Rat_ but if this story isn't that great, I'll probably just end up skipping it and writing the sequel. So yeah, reviews would be greatly appreciated, I'll be reading each and every one! UmbreonGurl, signing off.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry I couldn't write sooner, with school and other responsibilities, I haven't been able to write as much. Next week I get a 3 day week though, so I will be able to write a lot more than usual ^.^ Well anyways, enjoy. And please, I appreciate your feedback. (Even if you think it's crap, I want to know. Criticism is sometimes the best form of inspiration you can get. :P)

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°

Rocking the Locke

Chapter 2

_Pesky Package_

°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°

Leaf and Flora walked into Route One, Leaf and Flora pushing their way through the large patches of grass. Normally, the area was chock full of Pidgey and Rattata, but for some reason as Leaf pushed through the large expanses of grass on Route One she didn't run into a single one. Making their way through the path, Viridian city slowly got closer and closer. Leaf returned Flora once she reached the entrance to the city. She walked around, searching for a familiar red-roofed building. On her search for the Pokemon center, the path north was blocked by an old man who appeared to be sleeping in the middle of the path.

"Um… excuse me sir, but may I get by?" Leaf asked, eager to get through to the path the old man was blocking.

"You young whippersnappers can't always get what ya' want, now git!" he snapped, still on the ground. A woman approached her, apologizing for his behavior, explaining that he hadn't had his coffee yet.

"Do you know where the Pokemon Center is?"

"Of course," said the woman, "just go down village creek drive and take a left."

"Thanks!" Leaf said, waving as she took off towards the Pokemon Center.

She ran down the quiet sidewalks, skidding to a halt in front of the Pokemon Center. She entered the building, which was bustling full of trainers of all different kinds and skill levels. She walked up to the counter, and was greeted by Nurse Joy.

"Hello, and welcome to the Pokemon Center. How can I help you?"

"I'd like to get my Bulbasaur healed, please." she said, placing Flora's Pokeball onto the counter.

"I'll be back in a few minutes with your Bulbasaur fighting fit." She said, grabbing the Pokeball and walking towards a machine in the back room. Leaf waited by the counter, startled when somebody tapped her shoulder. She turned around to find none other than Gary, who had his signature cocky smirk plastered across his face.

"Well look at what the Persian dragged in." he said. "I would have thought you would have run back home to your mommy before you even made it to Viridian."

Leaf's former cheery expression was replaced by an annoyed glare. "What do _you_ want, Gary. If you just wanted to talk to me to be an asshole, then don't bother talking to me at all."

"Jeez, Leafy. I was just teasing you, _pesky girl_." he said defensively.

"Miss Leaf, your Pokemon are ready to go!" Nurse Joy said from behind them. Leaf shot Gary another glare, before grabbing Flora's Pokeball.

"Thanks, Nurse Joy." She said, giving the woman a cheery smile before walking back over towards Gary with a sour expression, pushing him out of her way and walking by him with a smug look.

"By the way, Gary," she snapped as she walked towards the exit, "if I'm so pesky, then just stay away from me and make both of us happy."

Slamming the door shut behind her, Leaf stormed off to the Pokemart to grab some supplies. She approached the clerk, who was busy reading a magazine. Noticing the customer, he looked up from his reading.

"You wouldn't happen to be from Pallet Town would you?" he asked.

"Yeah, actually I am. What's it to you?"

"I have a package that needs to be delivered to Professor Oak, but if I leave the counter for even one minute, my manager will get all over me. Would you mind bringing it to him for me?"

"No problem!" she said, taking the package from the clerk with a smile. "I'll make sure it gets to Professor Oak safe and sound."

The clerk thanked her again, and she headed back towards pallet, package in hand. When she reached the entrance to the small town, she immediately made a beedrill-line for Professor Oak's lab. She opened the door, and walked in.

"Professor! Special delivery!" she yelled, hoping to get the attention of the older man, who she assumed was working in one of the back rooms. About a minute later, Professor Oak appeared out of the back room, happily surprised to see Leaf back with his package."

"Ah, the package I've been waiting for!" he said, accepting it as Leaf held it out for him to take. "Thank you, Leaf."

"No problem prof-"

She got cut off by Gary, who stormed in the door yelling. "Gramps! I went to get that package for you but the guy said someone else already got it!"

Gary then noticed his grandfather had the package in his hands and was chatting with Leaf.

"You stole my job, _pesky girl_." He teased, trying to make her angry. "I still can't believe that someone with more fat than a Snorlax could outrun-"

"YOU ARROGANT PRICK!" she shouted, turning around with a look in her eyes that clearly said one thing to Gary. Run. "I'M GOING TO MURDER YOU!"

The professor chuckled as he watched Leaf chase Gary around the lab.

"Help me Gramps! The pesky girl is going to kill me!" Gary cried out, running like a madman as an extremely angry Leaf was hot on his tail.

"Sorry, Gary, but this is when you learn to never _**ever **_call a woman fat. I can't save you from this one." he replied with a chuckle.

Leaf caught up to Gary, grabbing him by the back of his shirt, causing him to fall backwards, straight on top of Leaf. They tumbled and skidded on the floor, until they stopped with Leaf lying face up on the ground, and Gary on top. It was probably one of the most embarrassing things that had ever happened to Leaf, just due to the terribly awkward position the two teens were in.

With a large blush, Leaf pushed Gary off of her, and slapped him in the face, and hard. She dusted herself off, standing back up in front of the professor. A few moments later, Gary got up off the ground, and clutching onto his sore cheek, walked over to stand next to Leaf.

"Gary, Leaf, I have an important job for both of you." said Professor Oak, pulling out two red devices from his lab coat. "These, are Pokedexes. They are high-tech encyclopedias for Pokemon, and will collect data about each Pokemon you catch. My dream has always been to discover more about every Pokemon there is, and I'd like to have your assistance."

"Of course, Professor. I'm happy to help." Leaf replied, accepting a Pokedex.

The Professor included five Pokeballs along with the Pokedex.

"I'm going to catch way more Pokemon than pes-" Gary started, before getting cut off by Leaf

"MY NAME IS LEAF! USE IT!" she snapped at him.

"Fine, jeez. I'm going to catch way more Pokemon than _Leaf_." he said, rolling his eyes. "Leaf, don't even worry about it because I am going to catch them all way before you do." He smirked, crossing his arms as to show some sort of dominance over Leaf

"You can't catch more Pokemon than me if you can't walk!" she growled, a mallet seemingly coming from nowhere and appearing in her hand. Gary ran out the door, Leaf running close behind with the mallet raised and ready to strike. With the door shutting behind them with a thud, Professor Oak chuckled at the sight of the two teens.

"Ah, young love…" he said with a sigh.

°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°

Leaf headed back into Route One, hoping for the same easy passage through the grass, but instead was attacked by a Pidgey.

"Flora, go!" she yelled, the Bulbasaur springing out of the Pokeball in a bright flash of energy.

"**Bulba!"**

"Flora, weaken it with tackle, but don't knock it out!" Leaf commanded.

The Bulbasaur ran towards the small bird Pokemon, and in an exchange of tackles and pecks, the Pidgey was on the ground, panting.

"_Perfect!" she thought. "Now I can catch it!"_

Leaf plucked one of the empty Pokeballs at the Pidgey, the small bird being sucked into it by a red beam of energy. The ball shook, both Leaf and Flora tense and prepared to attack in case the Pidgey broke out of the Pokeball. It shook a second time, Leaf holding her breath. It shook a third time, and stopped with a small 'click'! Leaf sighed in relief, praising Flora for a job well done.

Now, what to name it? She pulled out her Pokedex, which showed her the stats of her new Pidgey. A male.

"Hermes. I'll call you Hermes." She said, placing the Pokeball onto her belt, returning Flora soon after. She headed back to Viridian City, a new Pokemon accompanying her dynamic duo.

"_From now on, we're the terrific trio!" thought Leaf, with a slight giggle. "First thing's first, we have to get Hermes healed up. Next stop: The Pokemon Center!"_

°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°

A/N: Well there's chapter two! Please review! I love to hear your feedback! I can't say that enough! Thanks for all your support, and stay tuned for more! UmbreonGurl, signing off.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Not much to say this time…. Aside from the fact that you might want to grab a box of tissues, and/or be ready to laugh so hard your sides will hurt. Just an FYI, I am not writing out every single battle unless it's a large one, for example a gym or rival battle. I just don't feel like writing out a battle for every single trainer and wild Pokemon. Especially considering that these are based off of the games, which sometimes required hours of grinding, I'm really only going to write about any battles that either a Pokemon dies in, are a rival battle, or are a gym battle. Some shit goes down, people. Be prepared. Anyways, enjoy! And please review! I always appreciate feedback, even if it's hate. I gotta know what I'm doing wrong to get things right, ya' know?

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°

Rocking the Locke

Chapter 3

_Gary's A Douche _

°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°

After Leaf's Pokemon were fully healed, she decided to check out Route 22 to see if she could find herself a new Pokemon for her small, but growing team. She pushed through the small patches of tall grass, soon after being confronted by a Rattata. Flora quickly weakened it, soon after which Leaf caught the small mouse Pokemon, dubbing it "Joey". (REFERENCE ALERT!)

She continued along the path, strolling through the tall grass, Hermes and Flora quickly disposing of any oncoming wild Pokemon. After defeating another Mankey, Leaf returned Hermes, and turned around to find herself face to face with King Douchebag the Fifth, Gary Oak.

"What's up, pesky girl?" he said innocently, as if he hadn't just called Leaf a pesky girl.

"Just doing some training, _douchebag_." she replied snarkily, smiling in a Gary-like manner. "I guess if my name is pesky girl now, your name is douchebag from now on."

"Hey! My name isn't douchebag!" he complained.

"Well mine isn't pesky girl, either. Besides, what's a scaredy-Meowth like you going to do about it?"

"If I'm the scaredy-Meowth, then prove it with a battle!" he said, taking a Pokeball off of his belt.

"Go! Joey!"

"Go! Pidgey!"

Joey growled at Pidgey, and even though I had only caught him recently, I could feel a bond forming between us. I believed in him. And he believed in me.

"Quick attack!"  
"Gust!"  
"Tail whip!"  
"Sand attack!"

The exchange of attacks continued, but for some reason, even when Gary's Pidgey was getting severely wounded by Joey's attacks, he still kept using sand attack.

"_What is he planning?" Leaf thought to herself, unsure as to why Gary wasn't attacking._

"Finish this with a quick attack, Joey!" Leaf commanded, her Rattata nodding and taking off running after Pidgey. Joey collided into it, the small bird falling over in a heap, Gary returning it to its Pokeball.

"We're not done yet! Go! Charmander!" Gary yelled, grabbing Charmander's Pokeball and releasing his small fire lizard.

His Charmander had obviously gotten stronger since the last time we had battled, but I was fairly confident in Joey's abilities, and left him on the battlefield.

"Quick attack!"

"Ember!"

Joey attempted to hit Charmander, but it sidestepped and hit him in the face with a small burst of flames. The purpose of the sand attacks then became perfectly clear to Leaf. Joey had so much sand in his eyes that he probably couldn't see very well, basically making him a sitting ducklett. Noticing this, she picked up his Pokeball to return him, but the small mouse Pokemon hissed at the notion of backing out of a fight.

"You really want to stay in?" she asked him, Joey responding with a confident nod.

"Okay, quick attack again!"

"Charmander, ember!"

Charmander yet again sidestepped Joey's attack with ease, the flames coming out of its maw singing Joey's vibrant purple fur. Despite his wounds, he still insisted on fighting. Leaf wasn't one to dishonor one of her Pokemon, they had feelings too and she wasn't going to disrespect them.

"Tackle!"

"Scratch!"

Joey charged at Charmander in a wobbly run, the advantage of his good eyesight gone. Charmander stepped around the back of Joey, and the rat turned its head to look at the Charmander before Charmander slashed his backside over and over again. Charmander returned to his side of the makeshift battlefield, but Joey didn't get up.

"J-Joey?" Leaf nervously called, rushing over to her injured Pokemon. Blood oozed out of the scratches on his back, the smell of burning fur rising from the small mouse. Leaf gingerly picked him up, before he managed to lift his head up and look into her eyes one final time, before he went limp.

"Joey!" Leaf cried, tears starting to flow down her face. "It's all my fault… I should have used a Potion… Your sacrifice will not be in vain." She gently laid his corpse down in a safe area, one far enough away from the battlefield to where it wouldn't get more damaged. She decided she would avenge his death before giving him a proper burial. Leaf's once happy go lucky, innocent expression turned into a glare of absolute hatred. Gary had seen Leaf mad before, but she had never gotten _this_ mad. He didn't intend to injure her Pokemon that badly…

"Leaf. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-" Gary started, before getting cut off by an angry Leaf.

"Shut it. You killed my Pokemon, you heartless bastard. You killed one of my friends. Save the excuses, and let me avenge his death." she snapped.

"Flora, avenge Joey."  
Flora gave Leaf a concerned look, before promptly kicking the living crap out of Gary's Charmander.

Leaf grabbed the prize money out of Gary's hand, not saying a word but shooting him a glare straight from hell. She walked over to Joey's lifeless body, and walked away from Gary, to an area by the trees. She dug a small hole, and then placed Joey and his Pokeball in it. She piled the dirt back on top, giving Joey the proper burial he deserved.

"_Joey, I'm sorry." she thought to herself as she gathered some nearby flowers. "It's all my fault Joey, I'm so sorry. I'll make sure you didn't die for nothing. I know we didn't know each other for long, but we had a strong bond. I'll miss you." _

After she had finished her last regards to Joey, she placed the small pile of flowers on top of the area she had buried him in.

"_I need to become stronger. Not just my Pokemon, but I need to become stronger as well." She thought to herself._

How? The only way anyone has been known to get stronger in this cruel world. The Gym challenge. She checked the map, and the closest Gym was in Pewter City. She was going to Pewter City, whether or not an old man was blocking her path. She wasn't going to let Joey have died in vain. She was going to win. And one old man in the middle of the road wasn't going to stop her. With newfound determination, Leaf headed back towards Viridian City, her next destination being Pewter City. Whether or not she had to push an Old Man out of the way didn't concern her. The only thing that concerned her now was getting stronger. And to get stronger, she had to win gym badges.

A/N: Joey ;-; I thought you were top percentage Joey, and I failed you. I'm sorry, Joey. (Btw, I'll be starting an R.I.P list at the end of each chapter to commemorate each of the virtual lives lost in the process of this nuzlocke.)

R.I.P. LIST:

Joey (Rattata) Level 7, Died in combat with Gary's Charmander.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry for the late update! I've been really busy with school but now I have a long weekend so that means lots of chapters for all of you! ^.^ And please review! I know that there are people reading this who aren't reviewing, and for those of you who are, here's a virtual cookie. And for those who still read my rants and don't review, go review already and I'll give you a virtual cookie. Your feedback really drives my writing, and it means a lot to me. Anyways, enjoy!

°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.

Rocking the Locke

Chapter 4

_Welcome to Pewter City._

°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°

Leaf exited the Viridian City Pokemart, having stocked up on plenty of antidotes and potions for the impending trip to viridian forest. Flora was at a disadvantage to most of the bug Pokemon in the forest, her poison typing and grass typing not being very effective. Leaf had Hermes at the ready, since his flying type attacks would be super effective to most of the bug Pokemon. She double checked to make sure she had all the supplies she would need, and then entered the forest, determined to get through with a new Pokemon and all of the ones currently on her team, all alive. She didn't want another death on her hands, the recent memory of Joey haunting her conscience.

She stepped into the lush forest, the canopy blocking out most of the light and giving the area an overall dark feeling to it. She stepped into the tall grass, expecting a bug Pokemon to pop out and attack, but instead, she was attacked by a small yellow rodent. A Pikachu. She quickly switched out Hermes for Flora, the grass type easily withstanding thundershocks from the electric mouse. After about 6 Pokeballs, a small ding could be heard and her Pokedex beeped confirming new data. She had caught a Pikachu. She checked the Pokedex, and her Pikachu was a female. She remembered a movie she had watched when she was young.

"_Pikahontas," she thought to herself, "your name will be Pikahontas."_

With her new Pokemon by her side, the small rag tag team of Pokemon and trainer crashed through the forest, knocking out swarms and swarms of Metapod, Kakuna, Weedle, and Caterpie. The small bug Pokemon were easy free exp, and none of her Pokemon were going to say no to an easy way to get stronger, considering that only one of them wasn't at a disadvantage in the first gym. She easily smashed through the entire team of tons of bug catchers, their bug Pokemon posing no threat since half of them only knew harden. But hey, free easy money was easy money, and Leaf wasn't going to question it. She collected a few Pokeballs potions, and antidotes that had been dropped by careless trainers, pocketing the free supplies, since money was a bit tight at the time. The forest was a natural maze, the paths of trees winding and winding seemingly endlessly.

After a few hours, the building signaling the exit to the forest came into view, much to the relief of Leaf and her Pokemon, who were all tired from hours of grinding exp. She ran through the building, paying no mind to the Guard yelling at her to walk, or the people casually sitting around on the benches. She ran through the exit to the building, taking a large breath of the cool fresh air of Route Two. She quickly made a beedrill-line for Pewter City, completely ignoring the small patch of tall grass on Route Two. She ran into the Pokemon center, and was greeted by the all too creepily-similar Nurse Joy. After all her Pokemon were healed, she quickly walked over to the Pokemart, using the majority of her recent battle winnings to buy supplies for the Pewter City Gym. She wasn't going to risk losing a Pokemon just for a badge, and the fact that two of her three Pokemon had a crippling type disadvantage wasn't exactly reassuring her that the battle would go well. At least the one who wasn't at a disadvantage, Flora, actually had a large advantage over the rock type Pokemon that were used there.

She walked into the gym, easily taking out the two trainer's rock Pokemon with Flora. They healed up the team again just for safety, and then rushed back to the gym, only to find it closed for the day. Leaf must have lost track of time. She sighed in disappointment and walked back to the Pokemon Center to rent a room for the night.

°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°

"What do you mean you're out of rooms?" Leaf said in shock, hardly able to even accept that the Pokemon Center was all rented out.

"I'm sorry, Miss Leaf, but I'm afraid that we're all rented out for the night. I can see if anyone wouldn't mind sharing a room." replied Nurse Joy.

"It's fine, thanks anyways…" Leaf said with a sigh as she turned around. When she turned around she found herself face to face with Gary.

"What's up, pesky girl? You challenged the Gym yet? I already won my badge!" Gary bragged, holding out a small rock shaped badge.

"Gary, I don't have time for your bragging right now. I need to find myself a place to sleep." Leaf replied, annoyed, while trying to move around him.

Gary blocked her exit, trying to make sure that she couldn't avoid conversation with him.

"Where are you going? You can share my room!" Gary said, smirking.

"There is no way in hell I am sharing a room with _you_." Leaf replied. "You're one of the biggest pervs I know! I'd much rather sleep outside."

With that, Leaf pushed Gary out of her way and stormed out. She did _not_ plan on sharing a room with him. Ever.

°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°

Leaf made herself comfortable, using a tree as a sort of chair/bed mix. It had started to rain, but Leaf didn't mind. She slowly fell asleep to the music of the rain and the chirps of the Beedrill. It had gotten much colder, but Leaf was _not_ going to share a room with a stranger, and especially not with Gary. She started to shiver, the cool night air making the rain even colder. She was _not_ going to let him win. A little case of hypothermia wouldn't kill her anyways.

Gary sat in his room watching the raindrops drip down the window. He checked his Pokegear, and was shocked by the low temperature reading. There was no way in hell someone could survive that overnight without a tent or a coat. He quickly ran outside, and found Leaf curled up and shivering, attempting to use the tree to shield her from the rain. Even though only part of the rain made it through the layers of leaves and branches, the tree didn't provide any protection whatsoever from the wind. She was going to _die_ out there if she stayed out there overnight. Gary sighed, and prepared himself for a very angry Leaf. Because whether or not she liked it, she was sharing his room and he wasn't going to take no for an answer. He wasn't going to let one of his childhood buddies die just because of some stupid rivalry.

He walked over and picked her up bridal style, Leaf snapping out of her cold-induced daydream, and shooting Gary a glare straight from the depths of the distortion world.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

"Saving you from a case of hypothermia."

"I thought I told you that there is no way in hell I am sharing a room with you!"

"Sharing a room with me is better than possibly dying, Leaf. You are sleeping in my room and that's that."

Leaf sighed, too cold and tired to actually do anything about it as Gary carried her back to his room. He set her down on her feet, and a minute later shoved a cup of hot chocolate in her hands.

"Drink." he ordered.

"Thanks." she muttered in reply. "I may not like to admit it but I guess this is a little bit better than sleeping outside…"

"Just because I may be a total asshole at times doesn't mean I don't care for your well being."

"Well anyways, before I even agree to this let's get some things straight. Rule one. Since there is only one bed, and it happens to be a king size, we split it in half with a pillow barrier. If you break that pillow barrier I am going back outside, and you can't do anything about it. Rule two. No hogging the covers. And rule three. Don't even try to open the bathroom when I change unless you want to be six feet under by sunrise. Clear?"

"Crystal." He replied.

°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°

Gary was asleep, and was woken up by something soft touching him. He looked up, and saw that Leaf was snuggled up right next to him. He smiled. She had told him that he was the perv, and Leaf was the one who broke the pillow barrier. He didn't want to wake her up though, so he fell back asleep, smirking. She'd fall for him eventually. She couldn't deny liking him forever. And Gary knew it.

°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°

Woo! Chapter four is finished! Please review, if you have been reviewing, thank you for the wonderful feedback. If you haven't reviewed yet, go write one now! Anyways, hope to update soon.

UmbreonGurl, signing off.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Well, here's the chapter you've all been waiting for, the battle against the womanizing, eyeless, pervy, and creepy Brock! After all, his Pokemon are all _rock hard_. Hehe. Oh, and by the way, happy Valentine's Day! Anyways, on with the story.

°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°

Rocking the Locke

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

Chapter 5

_Rock Hard Brock_

°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°

Leaf shifted in her bed, still half asleep. Her eyes immediately opened wide when she found a sleeping Gary right next to her with an arm wrapped around her.

"WHAT IN MEW'S NAME IS THE MEANING OF THIS!" Leaf yelled, immediately waking Gary and probably everyone else in the Pokemon Center up.

"You lying asshole! I thought I _told _you not to break the pillow barrier! You perv! I _knew_ I shouldn't have trusted you!"

Gary smirked.

"If you'd actually look, you'd see that you were the one who crawled onto _my_ side of the bed and I was just too nice to push you away. Face it, you just couldn't resist my sexiness."

"Hmph! As if! I bet you pulled me over here, you creep!"

"Maybe you should just stop denying the fact that you're head-over-heels in love with me."

"I am not!"

"Just stop lying to yourself, Leafy." he said, sitting up and turning on the lamp, his smirk getting bigger. "Just face it. No girl can resist this piece of eye candy."

Leaf immediately got up out of the bed and punched him smack in the face. While Gary was clutching his jaw on the ground hissing in pain, Leaf grabbed her bag and walked out of the room. She was fed up with Gary's crap, and she wasn't going to put up with any more of it that morning. She stopped at the door, shooting him one last glare.

"I thought that you were better than that, Gary. I was wrong."

She muttered a few curse words under her breath as she stormed out.

"Leaf, wait!" Gary called out, but by the time he had gotten the nerve to tell her, she was already gone.

"_Great. Look at what you've gotten yourself into this time, Gary." he thought to himself, sighing as he grabbed some ice for the throbbing bump on his cheek._

°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°

"I'm Brock! I'm Pewter's Gym Leader! I believe in rock hard defense and determination! That's why my Pokémon are all the Rock-type! Do you still want to challenge me?"

Leaf simply nodded in response.

"Fine then! Show me your best!"

Leaf simply sent out Flora, not saying a word. She simply had a fiery glare in her eyes that only said one thing. "Win."

With a few vine whips Brock's Geodude was easily taken out, Flora hardly even having a scratch on her. Leaf tapped her foot impatiently, waiting for the Gym leader to send out his next Pokemon.

"You may have gotten through Geodude's rock hard defense, but you'll have a bit of trouble with this one!" Brock said, sending out his Onix.

The large rock snake Pokemon materialized on the battlefield, towering over not only the two trainers but flora as well. Leaf and Flora's expressions remained composed.

"_Interesting. Normally my Onix at least intimidates the challengers." Brock thought to himself, observing Leaf's composed face. "She's confident. I have a feeling that she's going to make it big one day."_

With the same speed used to take out Geodude, Onix was soon down and out. A few seconds after Onix was defeated, Flora began to glow and change shape. She got larger, and the bulb on her back had started to bloom. Flora had evolved into Ivysaur. Leaf gave a nod of approval to her Pokemon, giving Flora a pat on the head and then returning her. She walked over to Brock to retrieve her winnings.

"I took you for granted, and so I lost. As proof of your victory, I give you this...the official Pokémon League Boulder Badge." Brock said, holding out the small rock shaped badge, which Leaf accepted and promptly put in her badge case. Brock hadn't heard her say one word the entire battle. Leaf turned around, and walked towards the door. She opened it, and looked back.

"Thanks, Brock. " She said, soon after which turning back around and walking out.

"_That girl is going to go places in life." Brock thought to himself with a smile, watching Leaf leave the gym._

°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°

Leaf walked along Route Three, her team of Pokemon easily wiping out hordes of trainers and wild Pokemon. She caught herself a Jigglypuff, which she dubbed "Nicki Minaj" and continued her training on route three. She was still angry at Gary. Grinding experience was a great way for her to blow off some steam, allowing her to move her focus from her problems to the endless Pokemon battles. Not only was it a great stress reliever, it helped to power up her Pokemon to the point where she could easily whip through the trainers on the route. She slowly but surely made her way along the path, to the Pokemon Center in front of Mount Moon.

After her Pokemon had been fully healed and rejuvenated, Leaf turned around to leave the Pokemon Center, but was stopped by a shady looking man.

"Young lady, boy do I have the deal for you today! For just 500 Pokedollars, you can get a mystery Pokemon! So, how about it?"

"No thanks." Leaf said, attempting to walk past him, but the man continued to block her path.

"But wait! You won't find a deal like this every day! This is a once in a lifetime opportunity!"

Leaf rolled her eyes, annoyed. She had plenty of Pokedollars to spare after the massacre she and her Pokemon had caused on Route Three. She suspected it was some sort of scam, considering that the guy looked quite shady, and the fact that nobody really sells a Pokemon that they put effort into raising. She ended up buying the Pokemon just to get the guy to leave her alone. After the man had disappeared, she quickly tossed the Pokeball, more curious rather than eager to see what it was. The familiar burst of energy from the Pokeball materialized into… a Magikarp. She dubbed it "Bipolar", and set off into Mount Moon and the path to her next gym battle in Cerulean City. She had a Gym Badge to win. And it didn't matter to her whether or not she had to massacre entire flocks of Zubat to get it.

°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°

A/N: Woo! Chapter 5 is done! I swear to Arceus I know some of you are reading this and not reviewing, so I might have to send an angry Leaf after you if you don't. And you wouldn't like that, right Gary?

Gary: OH GOD SHE'S LIKE THE DEVIL ITSELF WHEN SHE'S ANGRY. REVIEW OR RUN FOR YOUR LIFE! When Leaf gets angry things don't stay very pretty. *Points to black eye*

You heard the man! Review and you get a virtual cookie, don't review and an angry Leaf will come after you~ I'll leave the choice up to you!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: For all of you who reviewed, here's a cookie! *Holds out platter of virtual cookies* And for those of you who didn't…. _oh_ _Leeeeaaaaf! _

Leaf: Ya'll gonna get your asses whooped. We warned you!

Hehe, well anyways back to the story. Please review! I know there are more people who are reading this than just the people who are actually reading these pointless rants I go on. But yeah, you get the point. I don't even care if you think that it's all crap. I just want feedback. And lots of it. So sorry about the late update, I've been super busy and stuff. Also, I was originally planning to just write about my nuzlocke, but I figured that that's boring. I wanted to add my own twist to the FR/LG story. And that twist starts in this chapter. Anyways, onto the story :D

°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°

Rocking the Locke

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

Chapter 6

_Mount Annoying_

°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°

"Arceus damn it! I knew I should have bought some repels…." Leaf grumbled as Pikahontas zapped another Zubat away. As she trudged through the cavernous depths of Mount Moon, Leaf started to get annoyed with the seemingly endless stream of Zubats. She was already still angry at Gary, and she didn't need another thing to worry about right then. She climbed down the ladder, descending into one of the lower caves. The wooden rungs creaked a little under her weight, but they were sturdy enough.

There were a few hikers and other assorted trainers in the caverns, but most of them weren't very strong and Leaf and her Pokemon were able to dispose of them easily. She found it a bit hard to see, even with the dim light on her Pokegear. When she reached one of the lowest caverns, she could hardly see at all. The fact that she didn't have a fire Pokemon yet annoyed Leaf, who could have used the flames to either make a makeshift torch or as a light themselves. She stumbled around in the darkness, eventually seeing a light pointing her way. Leaf squinted, the bright light hurting her previously darkness-adjusted eyes. She heard footsteps. And lots of them.

She turned around, and standing right in front of her was a Team Rocket Grunt, holding a gun aimed at her head.

"Hand over your Pokemon and nobody gets hurt." the grunt ordered, pointing the flashlight that was in his other hand at her as well. Pikahontas, who had been following close behind Leaf hopped out in front of her, cheeks sparking with electricity.

"You stupid rat. You attack me, and I kill your trainer. You wouldn't want that, now would you?" he said, chuckling. Pikahontas only got more enraged at the grunt's comment. She didn't want to get her trainer hurt, but if she didn't attack then they were both screwed no matter what. Pikahontas decided that if your only options are two bad decisions, you have to pick the one that isn't as bad as the other. She let loose a thundershock at the grunt, who moments before getting hit with the electricity pulled the trigger. Time seemed to slow down for Leaf. What in reality was only microseconds flowed by like minutes. The bullet moved towards her, and she quickly turned to block her vital organs with her arms. As soon as the bullet crashed into her arm, time sped up again, blood pooling out of the wound at an alarming rate. The Grunt was on the ground, knocked out from the large amount of electricity Pikahontas had sent at him. Pikahontas ran back up to Leaf, looking up at her with a concerned expression on her face.

"Don't worry about it. It hurts, but it didn't hit anything vital. I'll survive." Leaf said, noticing her Pikachu's worried expression, all the while trying to ignore the blinding pain coming from her arm. She clutched her arm, blood dripping onto the stony ground below. She tried to apply pressure to the wound, but she didn't have any bandages or anything to cover it with or to get the bullet out. Leaf mentally scolded herself for not bringing a first aid kit with her, and continued to try to stop the blood with her hands. Blood covered her hands, oozing down to the ground at a slow pace.

She started to feel more lightheaded, the blood starting to form a large red pool below her. Her vision started to fade, and her knees started to buckle. She fell to the ground, her Pikachu desperately trying to call for help while trying to use her small yellow paws to apply pressure to the wound. As the world swirled around her, she heard loud footsteps and a familiar voice yelling her name. "LEAF!" The last thing she saw before her vision faded into darkness was Gary running over to her, his Charmander running close behind.

°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°

Beep!... Beep!... Beep! The mechanized hum of a heart monitor continuously sang as Leaf groggily regained consciousness.

"She's waking up!" a voice exclaimed, Leaf being unable to see who was talking, her vision still slightly hazy. The haziness slowly faded, revealing a very worried Gary sitting right by the bed she was in. Right next to Gary was a doctor, who was currently messing with a few of the machines that were attached to her. The memories of the previous events rushed through Leaf's mind, a sudden shot of worry and adrenaline forcing her eyes wide open and jolting her upright. She quickly looked around. She observed her surroundings, figuring out that she was in a hospital. She breathed a sigh of relief, and then lied back down.

"Easy there, Leafy. You don't want to accidentally rip off your stitches." Gary said pointing to her arm, which was now wrapped in white gauze, under which Leaf now knew there were stitches. The doctor who had been adjusting the machines turned around.

"Young lady, you should thank that young man over there. If he hadn't brought you in sooner, you would have died. You owe him your life." the doctor said, the prospect of Leaf almost dying rolling off his tongue casually. "You'll have to stay in the hospital for another few days until we can make sure that you've recovered enough to be sent home. Under no circumstances should you be exercising until the stitches are removed. Once we've deemed you fit enough to leave, we'll give you some painkillers to take on the road. That is if your mother still allows you to be a trainer. With an injury as severe as yours we had to contact your parents and or legal guardians, and your mother is on her way and will arrive shortly. We cannot allow you to leave the hospital without her consent, and unless your mother signs the waiver saying that you can stay a trainer, your Trainer Card will be deactivated. If you need anything press the button and a nurse will assist you. One will be in later to bring your dinner. I'll leave so you two can have some alone time."

With that, the doctor promptly walked out the door, shutting it behind him. Leaf took a moment to take in all the information the doctor had listed off. She zoned out for a minute before her train of thought was cut off by Gary.

"Leaf? You okay?"

"Gary…. I owe you my life… If you hadn't been there, I would be dead." Leaf said in a quiet and worried tone that was quite unlike her usual happy-go-lucky upbeat personality. "Thank you, Gary. Even though I might not be able to complete my dream of becoming the greatest Pokemon trainer there ever was, at least I still have a life ahead of me….."

"Leaf, don't ever say that. Your mother would never do that to you, and you know that just as well as I do. You're a fighter. You can get through this. I'll be with you every step of the way. I just wish I had gotten there sooner…"

Leaf sat up and hugged Gary, silently sobbing into his shirt. She could smell the cologne he wore, the scent of mountain pine trees filling her nose as she cried on his shoulder. Gary slowly rubbed her back with one arm, trying to calm her down.

"Just let it out… It'll be okay…" Gary said quietly, trying to soothe the emotional wreck that Leaf was at the moment.

"Gary, thank you. Thank you for saving my life." Leaf mumbled into his shirt.

"No problem, Leafy." he replied.

She lied back down in the bed, her arm in a sling. The door opened, catching both Gary and Leaf's attention. But the person who walked in wasn't the one who they were expecting.

°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°

So, what did you think of my little story twist? Review! I will give you more cookies! Stay tuned for more updates.

UmbreonGurl, signing off.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Thank you all for the great feedback! *Holds out another plate of cookies* You all can have one! I got another snow day today, so I might be able to write not one, but two chapters for you all today! Yay! Anyways, on with the story! As always, read and review! You guys know the drill. :D

°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°

Rocking the Locke

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

Chapter 7

_A PreGaryous Situation_

°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°

Leaf stared up in utter shock at the person in the doorway. That was definitely _not_ her mom. "Hi, Red. Nice to see you." she said with a smile as the boy walked in. He had always been fairly quiet, only talking when absolutely necessary. He had always really gotten along better with Pokemon better than he had people. And Leaf and Gary understood that. That's why Red loved having them as friends.

Red walked over towards Leaf and sat down in the other chair next to Gary. Red set his bag on his lap, unzipping it and shuffling through its contents, obviously looking for something. Leaf and Gary silently watched as he pulled out assorted items, digging through his stuff. After a few minutes of searching, Red pulled out six Pokeballs and a small tear shaped badge. The Cascade Badge. But why was he giving it to her? A gym badge had to be won using the trainer's own Pokemon…. Leaf then noticed her Pokeballs was missing from the small pile of her stuff. Five of those Pokemon must have been hers, but then what was the extra? Red then pulled out one final item from his bag. A Dome Fossil. He set them on the nightstand and left without saying a word. He shut the door behind him. Leaf and Gary didn't find it strange, having known Red since they were all babies. Leaf sat up and picked up the badge.

"Leaf, look. There's a note attatched to the back of the badge." Gary said, pointing out the small slip of paper.

"Thanks, Gary. I didn't notice it." Leaf replied, turning the badge over to examine the note.

°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°

**Leaf,**

**I took your Pokemon and beat the Gym leader here in Cerulean City for you. Since they're your Pokemon, the badge technically belongs to you. I also caught you a Sandshrew. His name is Sahara. Hermes evolved in the Gym Battle, by the way. Also, enjoy the fossil. Consider it a get well present. I heard somewhere that Cinnabar Island has a way to revive it. **

**Best Regards,**

**Your Friend Red**

°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°

Leaf set the badge back on the nightstand, smiling from Red's kindness. That boy may have been quiet, but he had a heart of gold.

"I hope you don't mind I let Red borrow your Pokemon for a while." Gary said, smirking cockily as if he had made some sort of remark. "Now come on. Let's get out of here. I got gramps to pull a few strings and your mom ended up emailing them the signed waiver. You can get out of here if you want. But I'm coming with you, whether you like it or not. I may be a playboy, but not even the great Gary Oak leaves a poor defenseless girl all alone."

Leaf rolled her eyes in annoyance, before sighing. "Fine. But we are _not_ sharing a room again. Now get out so I can change."

Gary walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him while Leaf changed back into her clothes. He would make her fall for him eventually. He knew she wouldn't resist his charms forever. The thing he didn't know was when that time would be. He leaned his back on the door, waiting for Leaf. A few minutes later, he felt the door push against him and he quickly moved away from it to allow Leaf to open the door.

"Let's go." She said with a smile.

"Ladies first." Gary said, holding out his arm to attempt to be a gentleman.

"No way am I falling for that, Gary. Your sluts may believe that whole gentleman act but I know that you are trying to get a look at my ass. Now get moving." Leaf said, chuckling as she moved behind Gary and pushed him forwards.

"Who said I _wasn't_ trying to be a gentleman, pesky girl?" Gary said, trying to hold his ground, but Leaf was no weakling. In fact, he was having a little trouble staying where he was when Leaf was pushing him forward with her full force.

"I did, douchebag. Now move. I don't have all day, you know." Gary then gave in and let Leaf push him through the halls with a sigh.

"_I guess there's just no way to convince you I'm not a total perv, Leaf. If only you knew how I felt…" Gary thought as Leaf led him forward. _

°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°

As Leaf walked out of the daycare, Gary shot her an annoyed look. "What the hell took you so long, pesky girl?" he questioned.

"I had to drop off my Magikarp, thanks for asking you douche. And the reason I took a few extra minutes was because I had to make sure I was leaving him in good hands. No need to get snippy with me, Gary." Leaf said, waving her finger as if she was a mother scolding her child.

"Okay, okay… Jeez. No need to flip out on me, you crazy woman. Just because you look hot doesn't mean you should act like a fire, tearing down everything in your way." Gary said with a smirk, quickly running away from Leaf.

"GARY BLUE OAK YOU ARE SO DEAD!" Leaf yelled, taking off after Gary. Gary looked behind him, and seeing Leaf's face, immediately picked up the pace. She was _pissed_. And not like the normal pissed, she was pissed pissed. You could practically imagine steam coming out of her ears and horns on her head because she was so mad.

"_Gary Oak, you are so screwed…" he thought to himself_.

Gary peeked behind him again, and noticed Leaf was gaining on him, and fast.

"Damn that girl is fast…." Gary mumbled to himself, soon after which he was tackled to the ground by Leaf.

Leaf slapped him hard on the face, and then got up, dusting off her skirt.

"Hmph! Serves you right!" she said, crossing her arms, proud of herself.

Gary clutched his cheek and got up, dusting himself off in the process.

"Man, for a girl you have one hell of a swing." he said, a large red mark forming where she had slapped him.

"Yeah, I do. And you'll keep getting hit with it if you don't stop acting like a perverted asshole." she said confidently and continued walking towards Vermilion City.

Gary sighed. He was never going to work up the nerve to tell her, was he?

°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°

A/N: You guys know the drill! Read! Review! All that jazz!

UmbreonGurl, signing off.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Idk why, but today I just really cannot stop thinking about this story…. Hehe… I have so many ideas…. (For some reason when I listen to different types of music lots of ideas pop into my head :P) But yeah, basically what I'm saying is that my Pokemon that die in my game will still die at around the same time, but I am going to be screwing with the story of the game a _lot_, so they might not die the same way as in the game, but wutevs. That's the fun part, am I right? So it isn't going to be exactly as in the games. I'm also probably not going to be putting HMS in because I don't see the point of a Pidgey not being able to fly on its own. Personally, I think that once a Pokemon's natural abilities allow it to do something (example: fly, cut down a tree, etc) then it should be able to do so without needing a move. I'm also going to need to do some POV changes at some point, but they will be blatantly obvious. I don't want to make this too long, but I'm not a huge person on writing out battles unless they're important to the story. They kind of bore me a bit. So I'm not going to detail them too much, especially considering that this is based off the games rather than the anime. Anyways, enough blabber from me, here's the story. Enjoy.

°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°

Rocking the Locke

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

Chapter 8

_All Aboard the S.S. Anne_

°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°°ºoOo

"Come one come all! Win yourself a trip on the luxury cruise liner _The S.S. Anne_! Perfect for couples! Try your luck!" a man yelled, attempting to attract attention to his booth. It had apparently been working, since a horde of people were now surrounding it. Leaf noticed the crowd, and grabbed Gary's arm, dragging him with her. She pushed her way through the crowd, Gary apologizing on her behalf as she shoved past people. She finally reached the front of the booth.

"I'd like to try, please." Leaf stated.

"Okay, young lady, spin the wheel." the man replied, pointing her towards the wheel which would decide whether or not they got to go. "Land on the red and you don't win, the green you win one ticket, and the gold you win two tickets!"

Leaf spun the wheel, the colors going around and around, forming a blur as everyone watched in anticipation. Click. Click. Click. The wheel slowed down, the marker finally stopping on…. the gold section. The crowd went wild.

"COOOONGRATULATIONS! You just won tickets for you and your boyfriend!" The man said, shoving the tickets into her hand.

Leaf blushed at the mention of Gary being her boyfriend. Leaf wouldn't deny the fact that he was good looking, well actually, he was pretty hot. But the fact that he acted like an arrogant prick was a little off putting. She could hardly form words, slightly stuttering in embarrassment.

"U-um… we aren't d-dating…."

The man ignored her, seemingly more interested in the rest of the crowd. Leaf was still frozen in embarrassment.  
"C'mon Leafy, let's get some supplies and then head to the docks. The boat should be boarding in a few hours." Gary said, dragging Leaf away from the booth and the crowd and towards the Pokemart.

°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°

**(Leaf's POV)**

°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°

I stared out the window of the Cabin, admiring the ocean view. I loved the fact that I had won tickets for both of us, but I wasn't exactly planning on us getting the Honeymoon Suite. Actually, anything _but_ that would have been okay with me. I was still a little bit unsure about sharing a room with Gary, let alone one meant for newlyweds. But the tickets were too expensive to buy new ones. If we hadn't won them, we wouldn't have been able to get on at all. I stared at the Wingull flying above the shimmering ocean water, chirping as they dived down into the water to feed. The setting sun reflected across the ocean water, creating a beautiful collage of colors in the sky.

"Leaf."

I turned around, and Gary was looking at me, obviously concerned.

"You alright?" he asked me.

"Fine." I replied, turning back towards the window. "When they said two tickets I wasn't exactly expecting the honeymoon suite though…"

"Hey, at least we get a bunch of free chocolates!" Gary pointed out holding up a half-empty box of chocolates. "If it makes you feel any better about it, I'll sleep in the bathtub and you can have the bed."

I turned back around and stared at Gary in utter shock. Sure, he faked being a gentleman sometimes just to try and get laid, but this time he actually looked serious. And seriously cute, too…

Wait did I just think he was cute? Bad Leaf. Gary is a player. You know that. Don't fall for his tricks. It's just some way he thinks he can get laid, right? I wasn't sure. Gary had been acting a little bit oddly ever since I got shot by that Rocket grunt. I couldn't quite find the right word for it. Possessive? Maybe. Overprotective? Yeah, I guess that was a good enough term for it. I just couldn't find a way to reply to that very easily. There really wasn't anything to be said. I was just mesmerized by the view outside our window.

The sun got lower and lower in the water, as the ship glided through it seemingly effortlessly. The once bright and colorful sky slowly got dimmer and darker, fading into the night sky. The stars shimmered in the reflection on the water, the moonlight dimly lighting the sky. Gary grabbed a spare blanket and a pillow.

"Leaf, it's getting late. I'm going to bed." Gary said, and I heard him shuffle off towards the bathroom. I continued to stare out the window. I rested my head on my arms, trying to use the stars as some way to help me work out the confused feelings that were rushing through me. I liked Gary. But I didn't. My eyes started to droop as the minutes passed. I finally gave in to the exhaustion, quickly changing into my pajamas and plopping myself down on the pink heart-shaped bed. After a while, I fell asleep, still confused. Did I like Gary? Or did I hate him? To tell you the truth, I didn't know.

°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°

I woke up to the sound of the bells going across the loudspeakers everywhere on the ship that signaled an announcement from the captain. I groggily checked what time it was. 2:30 AM. Why the hell would the captain make an announcement at 3AM?

"Your attention please. This is your captain speaking. The ship is now under the control of Team Rocket. Please stay in your rooms until a representative comes to take any valuables and Pokemon you have on your possession. Thank you."

Oh. I guess that's why. But wait a minute… they wouldn't even let you get on the ship if you didn't have a ticket, and the guards made sure that nobody snuck on. And there's no way that people could get on the boat from the middle of the ocean except from another boat. I quickly checked the window. There were no other boats in sight. Nothing but water. Dark blue water. Oh no. That could only mean one thing. Team Rocket didn't take over the ship, they _owned _the ship. Oh my Arceus, I've gotten myself into some deep shit this time, haven't I? I quickly changed back into my clothes, soon after which Gary walked out of the bathroom.

"Gary, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" I asked him, grabbing my bag and stuffing my PJ's into them.

"If what you're thinking is saving a ship full of innocent travelers, then yes." he replied, grabbing his own bag.

"Spot on. I guess great minds think alike." I grabbed the door handle, with a new goal. I had to save the other people on the ship. Most of them probably didn't even have a Pokemon to protect themselves, judging by the fact that most of the other passengers were rich old folks who thought Pokemon would get their clothes dirty. I had to gather any other trainers on the ship, and we needed to fight back.

°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°

A/N: Although it wasn't mentioned, before I got onto the S.S. Anne on FRLG, I grabbed Bipolar from the daycare and leveled it up until it evolved to a Gyarados :D But yeah, I need feedback. Even if you think it's crap, I want to know, people. Review if you can!

UmbreonGurl, signing off.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Well, here's the chapter you've all been waiting for… the title of the chapter may give a slight hint to something, if you're smart enough to figure it out. :3 Figure out my little easy "riddle" and you get a virtual cookie! 3 Also, I plan to make the chapters slightly longer. So it might take me a little bit longer to update it if I do, sorry ;-; Well anyways, here you go. Enjoy! And please review! I love to read your feedback!

°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°

Rocking the Locke

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

Chapter 9

_The Ship Has Sailed_

°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°

**(Leaf's POV)**

°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°

I rushed into the hallway, sending out Sahara for a lookout. Since the small sand mouse Pokemon could feel the vibrations of the ground under it, he could alert us if there were any Grunts heading our way. Frankly, I didn't have the time or energy to deal with a bunch of grunts, and especially not at three in the morning.

"Sahara, stay alert and tell me if anybody is coming our way." I whispered. Sahara nodded as if to show he understood, not wanting to be too loud to alert any potential enemies that were nearby. I tiptoed towards the intersection of hallways, staying as quiet as I could. Once we reached the intersection, I had Sahara quickly double check to see if anyone was there. After confirmation that the coast was clear, I signaled to Gary to follow me, trying to avoid talking as it could attract attention. He clearly understood, giving me a thumbs up and that cocky smirk of his. He may have been acting slightly responsible, but he still was Gary, after all.

We crept through the halls with no issues until we neared the corridor where the elevators were. Sahara nudged my legs, alerting me that there were people there. "How many?" I asked him, whispering as silently as I possibly could. He held up two little claws. With a nod of thanks, I returned him, sending out Flora and Hermes. Gary looked at me with a confused expression, but I gave him a look that clearly said 'trust me' and he shrugged, waiting to see what I would do.

I put my finger over my lips, telling my Pokemon to be as quiet as we could. If this was going to work, then we needed to be as quiet as possible. I didn't want to have to find out if they had a gun by getting myself shot again.

"Flora, when I give you this signal," I whispered, making a gesture in my hands that was simply me pointing a finger in the direction of the grunts, "use stun spore. And Hermes, when I give that signal I want you to use gust to send the stun spore towards the grunts. Okay?"

Both my Pokemon nodded, understanding the seriousness of the situation. They may have been inside their Pokeballs, but that doesn't mean that they aren't aware of what's going on outside. They understood the seriousness of the situation. And that was one of the things I loved about them. I looked up at Gary, who smirked and gave me a thumbs up, approving of my plan. I gave him a wink and stuck my tongue out at him, and then turned back around. I signaled my Pokemon, both of them going to work. The yellow powder was carried by the wind straight into the elevator area. There was no way in hell that those grunts wouldn't get a whiff of it.

"What the-" said one of the Grunts, getting cut off by a coughing fit before we heard the sounds of two bodies crashing to the ground. The plan had worked perfectly.

I returned Hermes and Flora, thanking them as they were sucked into their Pokeballs in the familiar red beam of energy. "We should probably see if we can get them to tell us where their boss is." Gary suggested. "Good idea." I replied. "Although it might not be easy to get them to talk."

I walked up to one of the grunts, grabbing him by the front of his uniform with my good arm. "Tell me where my boss is and I _might_ let you go with less of a punishment." I told him sternly, glaring into his eyes. The poor guy didn't even look that old. In fact, he didn't even look that much older than about ten years old. "I'll tell you whatever you need to know. I can't risk getting put in jail, I have to make sure my Mom gets treatment."

I wasn't quite sure whether his sob story was true. Gary didn't seem to be buying any of it, just scoffing at the kid. I set the kid down, on the ground, propping him against the wall.

"Gary, let's at hear him out before we do something we might regret. Besides, it's not like he can run anywhere after that stun spore." I told him, annoyed.

"Fine." he said impatiently.

"Who's in charge of this operation?" He thought for a moment before he replied. "None of us really know his name, they don't tell us grunts much of anything. We just all know him as 'Boss'. If you're looking for him, he should be up near the Captain's Quarters. Just please don't have me arrested. Only reason I took this stupid job was to raise enough money for me to cure my mother. If she doesn't get the treatment soon, she'll die. I don't." or the first time in my life, I felt a little bad for a criminal. I knew what it was like to lose a parent. When my dad died, it was really hard for me. And Gary lost his parents too. "How do we get up to the Captain's Quarters, isn't it locked unless you have a key card? If you can help us out, I'll make sure that you don't get arrested. Just promise me you'll never take a job from Team Rocket again. I'll try to send some extra money from my battle winnings."

"Leaf, stop trying to help a criminal!" Gary complained. "He committed a crime, he deserves punishment!:

"Gary, this kid doesn't look like a criminal. He is just trying to save his mother."

"That isn't an excuse for him working for a large crime organization."

"He doesn't even look much older than 10 years old, Gary! We both know what it's like to lose a parent. Don't be so hard on him. People make mistakes."

"Fine, but if he gets into any more trouble we are _not_ getting him out of it." Gary said with a sigh.

"Here, my key card should be in my pocket. Take it. Please, take Team Rocket down. I may have taken this job, but I don't approve of everything that Team Rocket does."

Gary reached into his left pocket, taking the key card and dragging me towards the elevator. He pressed the button, waiting for it to arrive.

"What's your name?"

"Joey. My name is Joey."

Just the mention of that name sent memories of my poor Rattata, his bloody body in my arms. "Thank you, Joey." I said, before the elevator doors opened and Gary and I stepped in. "And by the way, if you ever get a Rattata, take good care of it." I scanned the buttons until I found the one labelled, "Captains Quarters". I swiped the key card, and then pressed the button, the elevator doors closing and starting to rise up the elevator shaft.

"Leaf, if anything goes wrong I want you to get out of here. Stay back near the elevator door and run if we need to. Don't look back, I'll be fine. After all, I am _the_ Gary Oak." Gary said, looking into my eyes with a more serious expression than I had ever seen him use in his life. "I wouldn't be able to live with myself if you got hurt again because of me."

"Gary, I'm the reason we're even on this ship, not you. Don't blame yourself. I can fight perfectly well. And I'm not the type of girl who runs from a fight. If you're going down, then I'm going down with you." I replied sternly, crossing my arms.

"You _will_ stay back. I am not going to let you risk getting yourself hurt again."

"No, I won't stay back. What are you, my mother? Stop telling me what to do! I'm sixteen, I can handle myself!" I growled at him.

Gary chuckled a bit before smirking. "I guess there's no way to convince you, you Pesky Girl."

I stuck my tongue out at him just as the elevator beeped and the doors started to open. I poked his nose, before running towards the large wooden doors that signaled the entrance to the Captain's Quarters. "I may be a pesky girl, but I'm _your_ pesky girl. And don't you forget it." I said with a wink, before opening the doors.

The captain was sitting at a large desk, a man with brown hair standing on the side of it, with an unhappy expression plastered across his face.

"Well, it appears we have uninvited guests." said the brown-haired man with a devilish smile. "The captain and I were just having a little business negotiation. He and the rest of the passengers give us all their Pokemon and valuables, and I don't have to kill a person every hour on the hour."

The captain looked nervous. I gave him a confident nod, my expression clearly saying that I'll get him out of the situation. Judging by the fact that the captain wasn't in on the plan, I figured most of the crew was probably working for Team Rocket, and most of the officials and businessmen weren't. They didn't own the ship, they actually took it over from the inside.

"You're not going to be taking anything _or_ killing anyone." I growled, raising a fist. Gary grabbed my arm. I shot him a glare, but he looked back at me clearly telling me "Don't."

The man noticed the Pokeballs on my belt. "I see you're a Pokemon trainer. How about we make a little wager? If you're skilled enough to impress me, I might just let you join Team Rocket if you lose. But if you don't impress me, then I'll be taking your pathetic Pokemon. And on the slim chance that you somehow manage to win, I will leave. I may be a criminal, but a businessman keeps his word."

"If you want to lose, be my guest!" I yelled. Gary reached down to grab his Pokeballs, before I grabbed his arm and stopped him. "Gary, don't. This is a fight between me and him. If you join in, the slim chance of him leaving without doing any harm to anyone or anything goes out the window. I would rather not risk it."

"Leaf, I refuse to let you fight him alone."

"I don't care. Don't butt in or I'll kick your butt from here to Kalos." I growled. Gary stepped back, knowing that when I was pissed, it's best to stay out of my way. When I get pissed, things don't get pretty. When I get _pissed pissed_ shit goes down. And right now, I was _pissed pissed_. Whoever this boss guy was, he was in for one hell of a storm. Apparently he didn't know not to mess with Leaf Green.

I sent out Nicki Minaj, who I had used a moon stone on to evolve. My Wigglytuff may have been cute, but that thing has murdered so many Zubats that they should be extinct by now. The man chuckled at the sight of my Pokemon.

"You expect to beat me with _that_?" the man said while trying to keep himself from laughing. "What's a little pink puffball like that going to do to me? Kiss me to death?"

I could hear small growls coming from Nicki Minaj. If there was one thing you never say to a temperamental Wigglytuff, that would be that it is weak. It may be cute, but don't judge a book by its cover.

The man confidently smiled, and threw his Pokeball. From the red beam of energy a Rhyhorn materialized. And this guy was no newbie to battling either. That was made obvious by the various scars and scratches that covered its body. It had a chip off of the top right corner of its horn, and obvious wear and tear on lots of the stony plates that covered its massive body.

I wanted to send out Flora instead to have the advantage, but when I pulled out Nicki's Pokeball she growled at me, not wanting to back down from a fight. If she wanted to prove herself, I wasn't going to tell her she couldn't.

"Nicki Minaj, use rollout!"

Nicki went rolling forward, curling her blob-like pink body into a ball and spinning towards the Rhyhorn at blinding speed. She slammed into it, bouncing back and landing on her feet. When the dust had cleared, the dual Rock and Ground type Pokemon stood strong, appearing as if it had taken no damage whatsoever.

"What a weak attack." said the man in an annoyed tone. "Rhyhorn, use take down and show this pathetic pink weakling who's boss!"

"Nicki Minaj, counter with Round!" I yelled.

Nicki started to sing in a shrieking voice. The sound waves were sent straight towards the charging Rhyhorn, it obviously taking damage, but it shook it off as if it had felt no pain whatsoever. It came crashing into Nicki, sending her back into the wall with a loud thud. She made a Wigglytuff shaped dent in the wall. She was still breathing, and still able to battle, but barely. I didn't want what happened to Joey to happen again. I grabbed her Pokeball, about to return her before she turned around and looked at me, shouting her name in fury. She didn't want to run from a fight. I knew that she most likely wouldn't make it if I didn't switch her out, and she seemed to know too. But she was a warrior, and a warrior deserves to die honorably in battle. And that was how Nicki Minaj wanted to die.

That Rhyhorn was acting like a robot. Emotionless, Painless, Mechanical. It was almost as if it wasn't alive. I wondered what that man had done to it to make it such an emotionless killing machine. But that thought only gave me more determination to win. I couldn't lose. I couldn't lose for my sake, for Gary's sake, for the rest of the passengers' sakes, and for Nicki's sake. I had to win. For everyone.

"GO FOR IT NICKI MINAJ! DOUBLE SLAP! GIVE IT EVERYTHING YOU'VE GOT!" I yelled, cheering on my Pokemon.

"Rhyhorn, stop that pink little rat with fury attack!" the man commanded calmly.

Nicki picked up the pace, and with the last of her strength, she went charging towards the Rhyhorn. The Rhyhorn pawed at the ground before charging at her with a glowing horn. Nicki's paws started to glow, and the two Pokemon collided in a large explosion of energy. I squinted, and put my arm up, trying to shield my eyes from the bright light.

When the dust had cleared, both Pokemon were down. And Nicki, Nicki was gone. Her corpse stabbed with multiple horn wounds, she fought until the very end, taking the Rhyhorn with her. I made a silent prayer in my head to thank her for her sacrifice. I looked around, and the man was gone. In his place, a laptop sat where he was. Gary and I walked over to it, and examined the screen.

The man's face was on the screen. "My name is Giovanni. I am the head of the organization known as Team Rocket. You surprised me by actually having some talent. But I am a man of my word. I will leave, but, I never said I'd leave without leaving a little goodbye gift." A devilish smirk appeared on his face, before he held up a remote and pressed a button. "I hope to see you again, that is if you make it out alive."

A large explosion hit the side of the Captain's Quarters, breaching the hull of the ship, creating a large hole. Gary had been hit. He was unconscious. I noticed that the Ocean Water was quickly making its way into the room. If I was going to survive, I needed to get out of there. And fast.

Using all my strength I picked Gary up and set him on my back in a piggy-back riding position. I sent out Bipolar, the large water serpent grabbing us with his tail and swimming upwards in the water. He pulled us up and up through the Ocean Water, swimming at a brisk pace to try and get us to the surface quickly. He pulled us up to the surface, setting us onto his back. I was coughing up some water that had gotten into my lungs, but Gary wasn't breathing.

"Shit! Shit! Shit! Okay, Leaf. Remember your CPR training from health class." I mumbled to myself, setting Gary down on Bipolar's back. I quickly checked his pulse, getting no response. I needed to give him CPR and fast, or he was going to _die_.

I pressed both hands down on his chest, pressing down in small bursts, checking after 30 pushes to see if he was breathing. Shit. He still wasn't breathing. I knew what I needed to do. I opened his airway, tilting his head back and lifting his chin. I pinched his nose closed. I took a large deep breath, and then pressed my lips onto his to create an airtight seal. I gave two one-second breaths, watching for his chest to rise. I did this twice, and then gave him 30 more chest compressions.

"C'mon Oak… Don't die on me damn you!" I mumbled, repeating the process. I pressed my lips onto his again, but then his chest started to move, and his eyes opened, widening once they saw my lips on his. I backed off of him, my cheeks gaining heat and the rose red coloring of a blush. He started to cough, and spit a bit of water out before sitting up, panting heavily.

"Wow, Leafy, I knew you liked me but I didn't know you liked me _that _much." he said while smirking, still trying to catch his breath. "You don't have to wait until I'm knocked out to kiss me, you know."

I scoffed at him, still very embarrassed since he had misread the situation. I tried to explain myself, but the only words I could muster up turned into stuttered jumbles of nonsense.

"B-but… I-CPR… A-and…"

"Shhhhh….." he said, putting his finger over my lips to stop me from talking. "You saved my life. It's time for me to make things even."

Before I could argue that he saved my life before, he grabbed my head and slammed his lips onto mine. He was kissing me. He had kissed me without my permission, and for the first time in my life, I didn't push him away.

He removed his lips from mine, smiling at me, staring at me with his beautiful blue eyes.

"Be more careful next time, pesky girl." he said with a chuckle.

"You're the one who almost died this time, not me!" I complained, crossing my arms.

"But if you had died I would be lost without you. Because you're _my_ pesky girl. And don't you _**ever**_ forget it."

He put his arm on my shoulder, as we watched the sun rise above the serene blue ocean water, reflecting its golden yellow light onto us.

"_I think I just unintentionally got myself a boyfriend." I thought to myself as Bipolar swam along back toward Vermilion City._

°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°

A/N: So yeah, there's chapter 9! I want to know whether you guys would rather longer chapters like these, and a bit more time in-between updates, or shorter chapters and faster updates; so please make sure to review. Your feedback is important. And don't you ever forget it.

UmbreonGurl, signing off.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Not much to say this time, just please make sure to review! Your feedback drives my work, and can sometimes affect future plot events of the story. Well, here's chapter 10! Enjoy! :3

°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°

Rocking the Locke

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

Chapter 10

_Lt. Splurge_

°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°

**(Leaf's POV)**

ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°

"Hey, kid! What do you think you're doing here? You won't live long in combat! That's for sure! I tell you kid, electric Pokémon saved me during the war! They zapped my enemies into paralysis! The same as I'll do to you!" yelled Lt. Surge, probably being able to be heard by anyone within three miles of the gym. Holy crap, that man yells louder than an Exploud! Not to mention that he also was a freaking behemoth of a man. I mean seriously, the guy must have been at least seven feet tall!

It pissed me off that he still called me "kid". Still, I may have not been legally an adult yet, but I was 16 for Mew's sake. I was nowhere near young enough to be called "kid". Young adult, sure; but "kid"? And not to mention I already had a bone to pick with him for forcing me to dig through trash cans! I mean seriously, my tank top was ruined after dumpster diving for switches to turn off an electric wall. I mean seriously, if I hadn't been stopped by one of those gym trainers, I would have gotten electrocuted! Does the league permit gym obstacles that can kill people now? As far as I had known they had to be safe. But Surge acted literally like Gary on steroids in constant douchebag mode. This guy literally was a bigger, douchier version of Gary. Well, a lot bigger in both ways.

I wondered how Gary was doing with his training in Diglett Cave. He still claimed he needed to train for the gym, but I felt prepared and went right in. After all, I had my ace in the hole. There was no way in hell I would walk out without a badge. We still had a journey to complete, after all. And there was no way in _hell_ I was going to let Gary get ahead of me.

"Just give me my freaking battle so I can go take a shower and wash my clothes!" I growled at him. "It was bad enough that you made me dig through freaking trash cans, but you called me a kid, yelled in my face, and threatened to paralyze me! I mean seriously, if you go around saying that you'll paralyze 16 year-old girls Officer Jenny will arrest you so fast-"

"-Whoah, turn down the voltage there, sparkplug. It's just a friendly way of saying that you're going to suffer a soul-crushing defeat to the one and only Lt. S-"

"AND NOW YOU INTERRUPT ME? SERIOUSLY? DO YOU HAVE NO MANNERS?" I yelled, cutting him off.

"Manners have never been important in war. Manners didn't save my life. Manners didn't teach me how to shoot a gun. Manners didn't kill my enemies. Manners didn't win the war. In war, the only thing that matters is power. Now are you going to battle me and show me your power or just run off like the little sissy you are?" He said, tossing a Pokeball up in the air and catching it again.

"I'll show you who's a sissy, Lt. Splurge…" I muttered under my breath as he led me towards the battlefield. He flipped the switch, and bright lights turned on one-by-one, illuminating the battlefield. Surge cockily walked over to his side, smirking and putting on his sunglasses.

"Challenger sends first." he stated, spinning his Pokeball exactly like he had before, in that arrogantly cocky way that absolutely made me want to punch him in the face. I took a deep breath, trying to keep myself from running over there and punching him, but he was about two feet taller than I was. Rule one to fighting, don't fight people who are bigger than you and are war-veterans.

"Fine then. Not like it will make much of a difference." I said, pulling out Sahara's Pokeball. I smirked as I sent out my Sandslash. He burst out in a bright flash of energy, growling and flexing his claws, roaring in a battle cry fit for the newly-evolved Desert Armadillo Pokemon. "Sahara, you ready to kick some electric-type ass?" I asked him. He replied with a confident nod and a smirk. I loved Sahara. He may have been usually quiet, but he was a hell of a fighter. You know what they say, silent but deadly. And that was one of the perfect ways to describe Sahara. In fact, the only time I've ever heard him make a sound is when you first send him out and he does his battle cry.

Surge raised his eyebrow and chuckled slightly. "Well, it looks like you came prepared. I would never have imagined that in an electric type gym a trainer would bring a ground type. I _never_ saw it coming!" he said sarcastically. He stopped chuckling, catching his Pokeball that he had been tossing up and down and holding it in his hand. He smirked. "If you thought it was going to be that easy, then you have another thing coming, kid!"

He threw the Pokeball, a Voltorb appearing out of a burst of energy.

"Ladies first." He said, holding out his hand and smirking cockily. I swear, if this guy wasn't way bigger than I was I would have already kicked him so hard that he'd have a permanent mark. It was bad enough having to put up with one Gary, let alone two of him with one of them being a freaking giant and 10 times douchier. I was going to enjoy beating his gym.

"Sahara, use the dig-slash combo we worked on!"

Sahara used his claws to quickly dig a deep hole in the earthy terrain of the battlefield, disappearing in the earth below.

"Voltorb, use sonicboom down the hole!"

Surge's Voltorb quickly rolled over towards the opening where Sahara had dug down and fired large sonic bursts down it.

"Sahara, jump up and use slash and then dig back down!"

"Voltorb, hit it while it's above ground!"

Sahara jumped out of the ground behind Voltorb, claws fully extended and ready to strike. Sahara slashed at the Voltorb, getting hit by a few of the sonicbooms in the process. The Voltorb may have hit him, but it was obvious that it hadn't done much damage, no scratches or wounds visible on his sandy scales. Sahara quickly dug back into the ground, burrowing further around the battlefield.

"Now! Jump up and use poison sting!"

"Voltorb, dodge it quickly and use screech!" Surge yelled frantically, knowing his Voltorb wouldn't be able to survive another attack after that dig-slash combo Sahara had hit it with.

Sahara jumped out of the ground, spraying a few small poisonous darts out of its mouth towards Voltorb. Voltorb quickly rolled away, starting to circle him at high-speeds creating a screeching noise. I covered my ears, the screeching hurting my ears. Sahara apparently was having the same problem, covering his small ears with his claws.

"Sahara, don't let your guard down! Spin and rapid-fire poison sting!" I commanded, eager to finish off Surge's Voltorb.

"Voltorb! Get away, quickly!" Surge ordered.

Sahara, who still had his claws over his ears, spun around like a ballerina and rapid fired toxic darts. Voltorb's screech attack was so loud that it didn't hear Surge's order, and was soon shot by a barrage of toxic darts, and eventually rolled to a stop, knocked out. Sahara stopped spinning, and removed his claws from his ears.

"Next victim, please." I said arrogantly, confident in Sahara's abilities. We had trained hard for this battle, and we knew that with his ground-typing, the electric-types couldn't touch him without using a different type of move. The great thing about the situation was that most electric-type Pokemon didn't have many. It would only make beating his other two Pokemon even easier.

"You may have won that battle, but you have not won the war yet!" Surge yelled, sending out his next Pokemon. A Pikachu materialized from the energy, but this one had several scars along his bright yellow fur and a rather rugged-looking appearance.

Sahara smirked. We both know that this one wasn't the one we needed to worry about. The Pokemon that we really had to worry about was Surge's Raichu. It had a notorious reputation for shocking the opposing Pokemon until they were overcooked meat. Sahara's ground typing almost completely eliminated that threat though. That didn't mean we had nothing at all to worry about, however. According to my research, it along with the Pikachu who was currently on the battlefield both knew double team and quick attack. If I let either of them set up with too many double teams and dodge Sahara's attacks, then we were done for.

"Sahara, dig-slash combo!"

"Pikachu, double team!"

Sahara burrowed back into the ground, digging more and more tunnels. Pikachu spread into several versions of itself, spreading around the field.

"Sahara, spin and poison sting just like with Voltorb!"

"Quick attack it when it comes aboveground!"

Sahara jumped up out of the ground, shooting toxic darts out of its mouth, rapid-firing the darts at several dashing Pikachu. When the darts hit them, several of them disappeared, but before Sahara could hit the real Pikachu it came slamming into his back with a quick-attack, sending him skidding across the ground.

"Quickly, slash!"

"Dodge it!"

Sahara got up quickly and charged at Pikachu, but before Pikachu could move out of the way Sahara slammed into it, slashing it across its underbelly multiple times with his large claws. Pikachu hit the back wall, forming a Pikachu-shaped dent. Surge returned Pikachu, fuming with anger.

"Okay, kid. Good try, but there is no way you are getting past my Raichu. Raichu fought beside me in the war, there is no way we are going down easily!" Surge yelled, sending out his final Pokemon. Raichu. I smirked, ready to put the strategy I had designed specifically for this gym battle to use.

"Sahara, dig!"

"Raichu, double team!"

Raichu formed multiple copies of itself, racing around the arena, hopping over the tunnel-holes that Sahara had made with his dig attacks. Not even double team could save it now. I had been setting up Surge's Raichu's defeat the entire battle.

"Sahara, stay underground and rapid-fire poison sting!"

"But that won't be able to hit Raichu from underground! What the heck are you doing, kid!?" Surge yelled.

"You'll see." I said, smirking confidently.

A large barrage of poisonous needles shot out of the multiple tunnel openings all over the field, hitting all of the clone Raichus, causing them to disappear. It also hit the real one, causing it to shriek in pain as it was barraged with a seemingly-endless stream of poisonous darts.

"Sahara, NOW!" I yelled.

"RAICHU GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Surge yelled, causing me to cover my ears because he was so loud.

Sahara burst out of the ground right under Raichu, flinging it up into the air. Raichu, still recovering from the poison sting, had no way to dodge. Sahara jumped up and slashed Raichu multiple times with his sharp claws, landing neatly on his feet. Raichu hit the ground hard and skidded across the dirt, kicking up dust.

When the dust settled, Raichu wasn't moving. It was unconscious. I had completely owned that splurging douchebag. Sahara ran back towards me, and he jumped into my arms. I gave him a large hug.

"You did great out there, Sahara!" I said, petting his head, getting a small purr out of him. I set him down, and returned him to his Pokeball, clipping it back onto my belt. Surge walked over towards me, fists clenched in anger.

"You think you're so smart, kid?" Surge growled, getting closer to me. "You need to learn the hard way that life isn't always settled with Pokemon. If you want that badge you're going to have to earn it with a little more than a Pokemon battle. You kids from Pallet Town think you can run in and beat me without a punishment? You're wrong. Besides, I could have a little fun with a pretty girl like you."

He pulled out a remote, and pressed the button. The door leading back out to the rest of the gym suddenly shut, metal plating sliding down in front of it. He pushed me into the wall, pinning my arms above me, holding my wrists tightly. I tried to reach my Pokeballs, but he had me firmly in his grip.

"Stop struggling and I might let you leave alive." he growled, fumbling with his belt buckle with one hand, leaving one of my wrists free.

_Shit. Shit. Shit. Okay, Leaf. Calm down. Remember what they taught you in martial arts class. _

I grabbed his wrist, twisting his arm and pulling it towards me, throwing him off balance. His grip on my wrists loosened, and I took the opportunity. I pushed him back, and then moved back a bit, before charging forward with all my force, ramming him with my shoulder. He fell onto the ground, eyes wide in surprise. I smirked, confidently. This was exactly the reason I begged my mom for martial arts lessons.

_And always remember to do the finishing blow. Remember what they taught you._

I kicked him in the crotch as hard as I could, before punching him multiple times in the face. I waited until I could no longer hear groans of pain coming from his mouth. Once I double checked to make sure he was unconscious, I quickly grabbed the remote and two badges from his pocket, along with HM Fly. I pressed the button on the remote, the metal plating sliding up from the door. I pulled out my Pokegear and dialed 911. I waited for a dispatcher to pick up.

"911, what's your emergency?"

"Hello, I have a bit of a situation here in the Vermilion City Gym. After defeating Lt. Surge, he attempted to sexually assault me. Luckily I'm okay, since I had years worth of martial-arts experience to defend myself. I probably wasn't the first one, either, judging by the fact that he had a remote to lock challengers in the battlefield. But the door also locked behind me. Please notify the Kanto League and send some officers over to take him into custody as well as get me out of here. I knocked him out, but he won't stay out forever, so I'd prefer if you could get the police here as soon as possible."

"They're on their way. Please stay where you are. The Police should arrive at the gym in a few minutes."

"Thank you."

I hung up the Pokegear, putting it back in my bag. I quickly sent out Flora.

Flora, seeing Surge growled at him. She knew what he had done, she could see what happened from inside her Pokeball.

"Flora, use stun spore on him, just in case he wakes up earlier than we want him to." I told her.

She quickly spread the yellow powder all over him, paralyzing him temporarily. I pet her head in thanks and returned her to her Pokeball.

I sighed in relief, leaning against the wall, patiently waiting for the Police to arrive.

I heard the sirens getting closer, and waited for them. The sirens turned off, and I heard footsteps. A few moments later, the door was kicked open by a _very_ angry Officer Jenny. She quickly walked into the room, her Growlithe right by her side, along with a few other officers and their Growlithe.

They had come prepared for a fight, but they found that their criminal was already apprehended. I walked past them, walking out the door. On the way out, I made sure to say a few important things.

"Make sure his position as a Gym Leader gets taken away. I'll leave him in your care. I've got to get going, but thanks for getting the door open."

I waved behind me as I walked out, all the officers sweatdropping at what they had just seen. A 16 year-old girl had taken out a war veteran who was about 7 feet tall.

"That's not something you see often." I heard an officer mumble as I walked out.

I had a feeling that this would be all over the news soon. Gym leaders were large celebrities and word that Surge got arrested for sexual assault would definitely spread fast. I needed to get out of Vermilion City before I was mobbed by the press. I quickly taught Fly to Hermes, and went flying back to Cerulean City on his back. If people didn't already know not to mess with Leaf Green, they would know soon enough.

°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°

A/N: So yeah, it got a little bit dark there. O3o Surge doesn't handle defeat very well, especially since he was humiliated by Red before Leaf came and challenged him. Oh, and the reason she grabbed two badges was so she could give one to Gary, since Surge was getting arrested. So yeah, Review!

UmbreonGurl, signing off.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: So sorry for the late update, I've been _**super**_ busy lately. (AKA I got distracted by remixing Miror B.'s super sexy theme song ;P) Also, you will not believe my freaking luck. In rock tunnel I found a _**shiny**_ Machop as my first encounter. (What are the odds? xD Either way, I'm frickin' thrilled.)

°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°

Rocking the Locke

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

Chapter 11

_Jock Tunnel and the Hate Date_

°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°

**(Leaf's POV)**

°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°

I double checked that I had enough supplies, counting out every item. Escape ropes, check. Potions, check. Pokemon that knows flash, check. Various status items, check. Pokeballs, check. I closed the top of my messenger bag, swinging it over my shoulder and walking out of the Pokemon center.

Once I had made my way to the entrance to the dark passageway to Lavender Town, (which is a rather creepy town, if I do say so myself), I sent out Pikahontas to use Flash to light the way for me. She materialized in the familiar whitish-blue beam of energy, squealing in delight to be out of her Pokeball.

She climbed up the back of my top, and hopped onto my shoulder. "You mind lighting the way for me, Pikahontas?" I asked her. With a nod and a happy "Pika!" in response, her cheeks started to spark with electricity, lighting up the area around me. "Thanks, buddy." I said, scratching behind her ears. Even with the light from flash, it was still not exactly easy to see in Rock Tunnel. It was still helpful, especially considering without it I would have been stumbling around aimlessly in the pitch-black cavern.

"I don't know how these hikers like exploring these pitch black caves…" I grumbled under my breath. I was never exactly a huge fan of the dark. I never exactly knew why, but for some reason I just couldn't stand it. I probably had a bad experience or something when I was really little. I kicked a small pebble across the stony ground. I wanted to get out of this cave, and as soon as possible.

°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°

**2 hours later**

°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°

"Shit! I've been walking in freaking circles!" I yelled, annoyed at the fact that I had been trying to find my way through Rock Tunnel for at least two hours. It didn't really help when I was constantly running into other trainers by accident. I mean, these hikers and Pokemaniacs must use echolocation like a Zubat or something, because even with Flash, I was still wandering around aimlessly like a Magikarp stuck on land. I had crashed into at least 5 trainers, and walked past another 5 without even seeing them. I had to use up three-fourths of the supplies I had bought for the whole rest of the trip to Lavender, and I wasn't even halfway through that stupid Mew-forsaken cave. I found a small rock, and I kicked it as hard as I could, letting out all my rage. Instead of the usual 'thud' or 'skid' I heard from when it hit the walls or the ground, I heard growling. I hit something. And whatever that something was wasn't happy about it.

Before I knew it, something came charging towards us in a flash of green, sweeping my feet from under me and throwing both me and Pikahontas (who was still on my shoulders) onto the ground with a lot of force.

And man, it hurt. If I had been wearing pants or something with sleeves, I wouldn't have been covered head-to-toe in scrapes and scratches. But of course, I didn't own any pants since Kanto rarely got cold enough to need them. There was also the fact that my mom had bought me about 12 of the same outfit, because they were on clearance at a crazy low price. I'm not saying I hate my clothes, its just that it would have really helped to have something covering a bit more skin when you get thrown onto a gravel-covered stone floor. I brushed myself off, sitting up and looking to see what had hit me. Pikahontas was looking around, cheeks sparking and ready to strike. But whatever had thrown us was gone. I shrugged, and pulled out a bandage to put on one of the larger scrapes.

"_I didn't think there were any green-colored Pokemon in Rock Tunnel…" I thought to myself as I got back to exploring the tunnel. "I must have been seeing things."_

°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°

**1 Hour Later**

°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°

I swear if that wall wasn't made of stone, I would have been punching it in anger right now. I was still freaking lost in that Mew-damned tunnel. I wasn't paying much attention as I grumbled in annoyance, and ran face first into someone, knocking them back onto the ground.

"Owww…" I heard someone groan. Once I walked over to check it out, I noticed that the person I had knocked over was none other than Gary Oak. _Just _the person to make this hellhole even worse. He held his rear, rubbing it in pain. "What the hell was that-" he started, then noticing that it was I who ran into him. "Oh, it's you. I guess I'll let it slide since you're pretty. For anyone else, ruining something this perfect would get you a punch to the face."

"Gary, shut up." I snapped, not feeling up to putting up with his crap. I didn't mind his company on the rare occasions he was actually not a complete jackass, but those only happened once in a blue moon. I turned to walk away from him, but he ran in front of me, blocking my path.

"Get out of the way, douchenozzle. I don't have time for your shit today." I said, trying to walk past him. He blocked my path again.

"C'mon Leafy, no need to be so serious." Gary complained. I rolled my eyes, annoyed. "Isn't there _something_ I can do to convince you to let me guide you through the tunnel like a chivalrous gentleman should?"

"You're anything _but _chivalrous and gentleman-like, Gary!" I growled. Gary sighed, and pulled out a Pokemon, grabbing my hand and opening it. He placed the Pokeball in my hand, and I looked up at him, confused.

"What's this?" I asked, confused.

"It's an oddly-colored Machop I found. His name's "The Hulk". You can have him on one condition. You have to go on a date with me." Gary said, smirking. I stood there for a moment, thinking through my options.

"_One night with Gary, for a super rare Pokemon…_ "_I thought to myself. "Or one night of peace and no Pokemon…. I guess I'll take the Machop since Nicki Minaj didn't make it…"_

"Fine. But if at any time you piss me off, I will leave the date, and you can't do anything about it." I said, huffing.

"Works for me." Gary said, shrugging. "Now come on, let me show you the way out of this dump."

°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°

As we walked into lavender town, I felt an involuntary shiver shake through my body. I didn't know why, but I had a bad feeling about this place. In fact there was even a rumor about Lavender Town's Pokemon Tower, apparently if you got to some of the higher floors zombie Pokemon will try to eat you. I didn't believe the stories before I reached Lavender Town, but as I walked further and further into the small town my belief in the story gradually rose. The whole place had an eerie feel to it, a greenish-blue fog covering the entire place. I wanted to get to the Pokemon Center, and fast.

I noticed a local girl walking on the sidewalk, and I quickly ran up to ask for directions.

"Excuse me, do you know where the Pokemon Center is?" I asked her.

"Take a right on the next intersection and it should be about halfway down the road." She replied. "By the way, do you believe in ghosts?"

"No… why?" I replied, a little bit caught off guard by the question.

"That white hand on your shoulder… I guess I must have been imagining it." She said in a dark tone of voice, giggling like a possessed porcelain doll.

"Leafy, wait for me!" I heard Gary call from behind me. I turned to talk to him as he ran up to me. "Why'd you stop, Leafy? Normally when we race you go as fast as you can." He said.

"I was just getting some directions from this girl here." I said, gesturing behind me. Gary gave me a confused stare, laughing.

"Leafy, have you been sniffing potions? Because there's nobody there." Gary said.

"What do you mean? She's right-" I turned around to where the girl had been, but she was gone. "here…" It was almost as if she had vanished into thin air. Maybe ghosts were real after all? I didn't know, but my doubts about their existence definitely starting to fade. That girl couldn't have run away, or I would have heard her footsteps.

"I think you need more sleep. C'mon Leafy, let's hurry and to the Pokemon center. After all, I don't want you falling asleep on our _**date**_." Gary said, grabbing my arm, taking off towards the Pokemon center, dragging me with him.

"_Man I am going to regret agreeing to go on a date with him…." I thought to myself as I stumbled behind Gary._

°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°

I looked at myself in the mirror, making sure that I looked at least presentable. The only even slightly dressy piece of clothing I owned was a black dress, only going down to about my mid thighs. I didn't want to look rugged on our date. Even if it was a date with Gary, I still needed to look presentable. I wasn't going to go around looking like one of Gary's one-night-stand sluts. But for now, this dress would have to do. I put on my earrings, the small leaf-shaped charms shimmering in the light. I put my belt on, clipping The Hulk's Pokeball to the slot where Nicki Minaj's Pokeball used to sit. I looked in the mirror, staring my reflection in the eyes.

"Okay, Leaf. You can do this. It's just _one_ date. After that we can ditch him." I told myself. But the voices in my mind my mind had other ideas. They were screaming at me, telling me that I loved him and to just admit it. I scoffed at the mere thought. I mean sure, the kiss was nice and all… but he had just caught me off-guard. Right? My head hurt thinking about it. It was just too confusing. I shoved the thought into the back of my mind as I heard a knock at the door to the room I was staying in at the Pokemon Center.

"_That must be Gary." I thought, heading out of the bathroom to get the door. _

I took a deep breath, and opened the door. As expected, Gary was standing right outside. He flashed me a smirk. He whistled with an even larger smile on his face when he saw how tight of a dress I was wearing.

"Whoah, is that Leafy?" he asked, staring at my now rather girlish appearance. Not to say that my normal clothes were boyish, but they weren't exactly meant for going out to fancy restaurants. Gary had on a blue colored blazer and dress pants, along with Tauros-leather shoes. This was actually the first time I had ever seen him dress up even _slightly_ fancy _voluntarily_.

"No, you can't be Leafy." Gary said, placing a bright pink hibiscus flower (my favorite type of flower) into my hair. I looked at him, confused. He kneeled down and kissed the back of my hand. "I'm Gary Oak. And I'm assuming your name is gorgeous?" His smirk reached a level that I didn't even think was possible until then. I rolled my eyes. _Of course_ it was another one of his cheesy pick-up lines.

"Hmph. Gary, you're going to have to do better than cheesy pick-up lines to win me over." I said, poking his nose. "How'd you know that hibiscuses are my favorite, by the way?"

"Leafy, I've known you since we were babies. I know you better than your own mother." He said, chuckling. "Besides, I have my sources for getting information."

I crossed my arms, raising an eyebrow. "What kind of sources would those be, exactly?" He sweatdropped, rubbing the back of his head. "I _might _have stalked your Pokebook profile."

"Stalker." I said, poking his nose again. "Pesky woman, stop poking my nose like it's your own personal poking bag! We really should get going, our reservations are at six and we don't want to be late." Gary said, holding out his arm for me to take. "Shall we?"

I walked right past him, flipping him off from behind. "Come on then, douchebag. I don't have all night and I want this over as fast as possible."

"Fine then, Leafy. Be that way." Gary said, speeding up to catch up to me. "By the way, flipping off your date isn't very ladylike."

"If you want me to be ladylike then you can kiss my ass." I said, huffing.

"I just might do that." Gary said, smirking.

"GARY MOTHERF***ING OAK YOU ARE SO DEAD!" I yelled, turning around to run after him. But even with my speed, running in high heels was impossible. This was going to be one hell of a night. And I'm not sure whether it would turn out good or bad. I figured I'd find out soon enough.

°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°

A/N: Review and shizz! I am so so sorry for the late updates! I have been uber busy and writing bits and pieces of this chapter whenever I had time. Please don't kill me! ;-;

UmbreonGurl, signing off.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: And here's the chapter you've all been waiting for! Being sick sucks, but at least I can write while I am coughing and puking up my internal organs. (Ew) So yeah, read and review, you know the drill. By the way, I really appreciate all the support. It's so cool to see support from readers all over the world :D

°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°

Rocking the Locke

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

Chapter 12

_I Hate Makeovers_

°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°

**(Leaf's POV)**

°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°

"You couldn't have told me we were walking to a restaurant in Celadon City _before_ I decided to wear high heels?" I grumbled, feet aching from walking across the uneven dirt path.

"Don't be such a crybaby." Gary said, walking ahead of me. "Easy for you to say, you're not the one wearing high heels!" I snapped.

"Well then don't wear them." Gary said, slowing down a bit to allow me to catch up to him. "What? No! I am not going to walk barefoot on a dirt path! I might get bit by some bug Pokemon or something!" I pointed out.

"Fine then. I guess I'll just have to carry you." Gary said rather casually. "What!?" I exclaimed, but I didn't have time to do anything before Gary quickly picked me up bridal-style. "Put me down, Gary!" I yelled, struggling to get out of his arms. He simply looked down and smirked at me. "No can do, Leafy. We won't make it in time at the rate you're walking in those heels. But who said we have to walk?"

"Huh?" I said, looking up at him with a confused expression.

He set me down, taking a Pokeball off of his belt and releasing his Kadabra.

"Use teleport to get us to the restaurant in Celadon City." he ordered, his Kadabra nodding in response. His eyes started to glow a bright blue, and in a flash we were at the door of the restaurant." Gary thanked Kadabra and returned him to his Pokeball, clipping it back onto his belt.

"Why couldn't you have done that in the first place, Gary?" I huffed, annoyed that he had me walk hallway to the restaurant in high heels when he could have had Kadabra teleport us from the very beginning. Gary flashed me a smile and winked. "That's an easy one Leafy. You wouldn't have let me pick you up like that if I didn't force you. Admit you liked it already. It's obvious, everyone knows it."

"I didn't like it!" I growled. "I don't know why I haven't already left, you're really starting to piss me off Gare-bear." I smirked when I saw his reaction to the nickname I had come up with for him. And he still hated it now. This night actually might have started to get better after all.

"Do _**not**_call me that in public." Gary whispered in my ear. "You'll ruin my reputation!"

I put my hand up to his ear and whispered right back. "You embarrass me, I embarrass you, _**Gare-Bear**_. Revenge is a cruel mistress." I pulled my hand away and smirked in a manner similar to his typical expression. Gary glared at me, angrier than I've ever seen him get in my life. And I've seen him get pretty angry before. His voice took a much more serious tone. "Okay, I tried to ignore it the first time, but I have other reasons than my reputation that I don't want you calling me that. Just don't call me that. Okay?"

"Um… Okay. But before I agree, I want to know what those reasons might be." I argued, crossing my arms. He didn't reply. "Well, are you going to tell me or not?"

Gary walked right up to me, putting his face so close to mine I could feel his angry breath on my neck. "Don't ever ask me that again. There are some things I just don't want to talk about, even with you."

I didn't buy it. He was probably just Tauros-shitting. He probably just said that to try and get me to feel bad for him and not call him an embarrassing nickname. I pushed him away from me. "You seriously expect me to believe that Tauros-shit? You just don't want me calling you that because it will ruin your "manwhore street-cred". I knew I shouldn't have agreed to this date. Maybe I was better off leaving you in that ocean water." I snapped.

"I'm not just spouting off Tauros-shit, Leaf! I have things that are too personal to talk about! If you don't believe your own best friend, then what kind of best friend are you?" he snapped through gritted teeth.

My eyes started to water. "Maybe we aren't best friends then, Gary! If you won't even tell me what's wrong how am I supposed to help you through it! Argh! You're so frustrating! I'm going to the Pokemon Center. And keep your stupid flower." I growled, pulling the hibiscus out of my hair and chucking it on the ground. I stomped on it, grinding it on the concrete. Gary scoffed at me in disgust. "Fine then. Leave. Not like I need you as a friend anyways."

I walked off, leaving a trail of tearstains across the Celadon City sidewalks. I sent out Hermes, who noticing my upset expression cooed softly and nuzzled his soft feathered face against my cheek. "Thanks, Hermes." I said, petting his head. "Do you mind flying me back to Lavender Town? I left my stuff in the Pokemon Center, so I figured I would stay there one more night and then head for the Gym." I climbed up onto his back, and we flew through the night sky back towards the eerie fog of Lavender Town.

°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°

**The Next Morning, back at Celadon City**

°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°

"What!?" I said in surprise when I saw the sign on the gym door. It was closed for the rest of the weekend. "You have _got_ to be kidding me."

"It's no joke, even gym leaders need a vacation."

I turned around, finding myself face to face with a girl about two or three years older than me, with short-cut black hair and an elegant floral-patterned kimono.

"I didn't mean that literally," I said. "I was just hoping for a gym battle to get my mind off of last night."

She smiled at me, giggling slightly. "Boy troubles?"

I blushed, not really wanting to talk about it with a total stranger. "N-no, of course not! I would never actually like _him_! He makes me so angry sometimes!"

She raised an eyebrow, wagging a finger in disapproval. "Ah-ah-ah! Denial is the first stage of love!"

"WHAT!?" My jaw hung wide open. This girl literally just met me and she was already assessing my love life! I didn't even know her name, for Mew's sake! "I don't even know you and you're assessing my love life!"

She giggled a bit. "I'm Erika. Also known as Celadon City's very own Cupid. And I'm going to make sure that guy never even considers leaving you again."

I rolled my eyes in annoyance. Just what had I gotten myself into this time?

Before I knew it the Gym door was wide open and I was being dragged in by Erika.

"Wait, isn't it closed?!"

She winked at me. "For battles, yes. But I own the place, so I can go in whenever I want, and bring whoever I want with me."

"Wait, _**you're**_ the gym leader?"

"Yep! But that's not important right now. It's makeover time!" As soon as she said the word makeover, a bunch of gym trainers flooded into the room, all holding various outfits, makeup kits, perfume bottles, hair tools, and nail polish bottles of various colors.

"WAIT A SECOND-" I yelled, getting cut off as Erika and her gym trainers sat me down in a chair and started to fuss over me.

"Hairbrush." Erika said in a tone similar to a surgeon asking for tools. "Check." Said one of the gym trainers.

"Nail Polish."

"Check!"

"Dresses."

"Check!"

"Makeup."

"Check!"

"Perfume."

"Check!"

"Let's get to work, ladies!" Erika cheered.

"YEAH!" replied all of the gym trainers.

"Oh Mew please no…" I grumbled. I managed to reach for one of my Pokeballs. I threw it, hoping whoever was inside could help me out of this.

"**IVYSAUR**!" Flora materialized out of the beam of energy, confused at the mob of girls. "FLORA, HELP ME!"

"Stop! You'll ruin your nails!" one of the gym trainers scolded as I struggled to get out. "I'll be taking these for a bit!" Erika said in a sing song voice, removing my bag and Pokeball belt. I looked back over to see if I could get some help from Flora, but Flora was fast asleep, a Vileplume standing by her. It must have used sleep powder. Shit. I was stuck in makeover hell. I sighed. It didn't look like they were going to let me go without a makeover.

"Just hurry up and get this over with…." I growled, annoyed.

°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°

**1 Hour Later**

°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°

I looked at myself in the mirror. I had to give it to them, I actually looked pretty damn sexy, if I do say so myself. They had somehow managed to get me into a green sundress (that is after they had brushed my hair for the _**millionth**_ time). They had even sprayed on a bit of perfume. I was not usually the type of person to wear perfume on a daily basis, but they insisted. They had gotten me a leaf-shaped necklace, complete with a matching pair of earrings. They tried to put me in a pair of high heels, but I managed to somehow convince them to put me in a pair of flats instead, thank Mew. They had stuck a barette with a green rose on it into my hair, taking off my beloved white had and setting it aside.

"Oooh! You look so pretty! See, aren't you glad you got this makeover, Leaf?" Erika said.

"Sure…" I mumbled.

"Now, where's your man?" she said, smirking.

"What?" I turned around, eyes wide. She actually thought I _liked_ Gary? Well… maybe a little… but I sure as hell wasn't going to admit it.

"What's his name, hmmm?"

"It's Gary. Gary 'Douchebag' Oak." I snapped.

"Oh! That boy who barged into our gym this morning! How convenient! Oh, Weepinbell~!" Erika called out in a singsong voice. A few moments later, a Weepinbell came through one of the back doorways, holding none other than Gary in its vines.

"LET ME GO YOU STUPID PLANT!" Gary yelled, trying to kick his way free, flailing suspended in the air by the Weepinbell's vines.

Erika smirked. She put a hand over to my ear. "Now I see why you two are perfect for each other. You both act the exact same way when you don't want to do something!" She whispered with a giggle.

Erika led us all into a sort of lounge. It was basically just a room with a couch and a coffee table. Weepinbell set Gary down, who upon noticing me went silent and stopped flailing. Erika and Weepinbell walked out, shutting the door behind them. "You two have fun in there!" she called from outside the door, maniacally laughing as she left. I walked over to the door handle, and turned it, but nothing happened. She had locked me in a room with Gary Oak. And I didn't think she had any intentions to let us out until something romantic happened. I sighed in annoyance, attempting to turn the door handle once more.

"You realize it's locked, right?"

I turned around to find Gary relaxing on the couch, acting as if he owned the damn place.

"Of course I do. That's exactly why I'm trying to leave because I don't want to be stuck in a room with you." I growled, looking around for any possible escape routes. There were no windows. I didn't have my Pokeballs either. I was stuck. Shit.

I sat down on the opposite side of the couch, refusing to look at him. I didn't want to give him the satisfaction. I tapped my fingers on the armrest, annoyed.

"You know there was a reason I didn't like you calling me Gare-Bear, Leafy." Gary said.

I turned towards him and raised an eyebrow in suspicion. "And what exactly would that be?"

His expression turned cold. "That's what my mom used to call me."

My eyes widened. Gary's parents had died when we were both three in a car accident. He had taken it really hard. I instantly felt guilty about what I had said. He didn't want to talk about it because it would bring back memories of his parents. My cold expression softened, my eyes starting to water. I clenched my fists, tears rolling down my cheeks.

"I'm so sorry…. Gary…." I mumbled, the guilt overriding my emotions. I put my hands over my eyes, unwilling to show weakness to my biggest rival.

"Don't cry. It stains that pretty face with tears when you cry."

I pulled my hands away from my eyes, only to have them grabbed by Gary. "It's all my fault… I said those awful things…"

"Leaf, look at me." he said. I still could only look down at the ground as the tears washed down my face in a waterfall. "Look me in the eye, Leaf." He put his hand under my chin, pulling it up so I was looking straight into his bright blue eyes.

"It's not your fault. Don't blame yourself. I should have told you. Please, just stop crying. I hate it when a pretty girl cries because of me." He smirked.

I sniffled a bit, my eyes puffy and red, but looking into his carefree expression. Was he really as bad as I thought he was? Or was I just not giving him enough credit? I was confused. My emotions were telling me to do one thing, but my brain was telling me to do another.

_Kiss him._ _**Don't. **__You love him. __**You hate him.**_

"I'm not pretty." I replied. "I'm the ugliest girl in Pallet Town."

Gary glared at me. "Don't you _ever_ say you are anything less than perfect. You are the most beautiful girl in the entire world. I love you Leaf. And no matter how much you insult me, hit me, or hate me, I always will. Even if I don't exactly show it all the time. This isn't the Leaf I know. The Leaf I know isn't scared of anything."

_He's so romantic. __**He's a cheesy manwhore. **__He's loves you. __**He's lying.**_

"I-I…. I don't know what to say…" I replied, unable to get out much more than a few words, and even still I had trouble saying them without stuttering.

"You don't have to say anything at all…. Pesky girl." Gary said, leaning closer into my face. I'd seen enough cliché romance movies to know what was going to happen next. My brain kept telling me to push him away, to stop. But my instincts were pulling me towards him. I wasn't sure my heart had ever pounded so fast in my life.

_Do it. __**Don't. **__Just go with the flow. __**Push him away. **__Kiss-_

My conflicting thoughts were pushed to the back of my mind as I closed my eyes, wrapped my arms around his neck, and slammed my lips onto his. My mind went completely blank, absorbed in the moment. The warmth of his mouth as he wrapped his arms around my neck sent a current running through my body. My heart pounded even faster as I lost myself in his peppermint breath and soft lips. The events of the day slowly faded out of my mind, all becoming focused on him. The tears that were coming out of my eyes stopped falling, a river evaporating in merely minutes. But to me, those minutes felt like hours, maybe even years. He had the nerve to kiss me, right now, after everything I'd done. I was poison, and Gary was the drug that would make me forget it. Gary's kisses were all taking. Like he was drawing something out of me with soft little jabs of his chin. I brought my fingers up to his hair, feeling its smooth silky texture run along my hands. We pulled away simultaneously, both blushing slightly. I looked at him. And he looked at me.

"You said I wasn't scared of anything. That's not true. That's what I'm afraid of. I'm afraid of you, Gary. I'm afraid of losing you." I took a deep breath.

"Try it again," he said. "Kiss me. Face your fears."

"No," I replied.

"Kiss me."

"No." And then I smiled. "You kiss me."

"Pesky Girl…" he muttered.

"Douchebag…" I replied.

He placed his hand on the back of my neck. He pulled me towards him. And he kissed me. He kissed me. And I kept kissing him back.

°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°

**Meanwhile…**

**(Third Person POV)**

°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°

Erika and the gym trainers were all huddled around the screen, watching the footage from the small camera that had been placed in the room. She smirked when they kissed, the gym trainers all cheering in the background. She was proud that she had done it again. After all, she wasn't called Celadon City's Cupid for nothing. But when they pulled away from each other, it was almost as if something had changed about them. It was almost as if a switch was flipped and a lightbulb turned on in all three of their heads. Leaf and Gary weren't just rivals. They were in _love_ with each other. And Leaf was just too stubborn to admit it.

°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°

A/N: WOOOO! YEAH! THEY FINALLY KISSED! (Like a real intense kiss, not like a quick peck). But yeah, Review and shizz. I promise that the next chapter won't be so much romance, it's gonna have tons of action, especially considering that we're finally getting to some of the more interesting points in the game.

UmbreonGurl, signing off.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Well, sorry again for the less frequent updates. I have been juggling this, my social life, school, and my YouTube channel. So it's been a bit harder to find time to write. I hope that this chapter was worth the wait! ^-^ Well, since the romance got good feedback, I'll make sure to keep writing more of it, but I am going to be getting back to the action starting in this chapter. So yeah, read and review, you guys know the drill by now. And frankly, I know my battles aren't the most detailed all the time, but they're not meant to be. They're based off the games, and I prefer to write them that way, because frankly some of the anime logic is complete Tauros crap. Electric types don't affect ground types. No matter how strong your bond is. Ash, learn your type matchups.

°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°

Rocking the Locke

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

Chapter 13

_Celadon Shitty Restaurant_

°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°

**(Leaf's POV)**

°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°

"Just rivals, huh?"

Gary and I separated, both snapping around to find ourselves face to face with Erika. Gary normally didn't get embarrassed easily, but I could see his cheeks turning the slightest bit pink. My face heated up like an oven, and judging by how hot my cheeks had gotten I must have been as red as a Tomato berry. My lips hesitated to form a reply. But before I needed to, Gary spoke up.

"Yeah we're just rivals, what of it? You seriously think I would actually _**like**_ pesky girl? Puh-lease!" Gary said scoffing in disgust, crossing his arms, as if denying the entire thing.

"Oh _really_, because I have video footage of you two kissing like a ditto in the daycare." Erika said, smirking wildly and holding up a USB flash drive.

"YOU WHAT!?"

Our eyes widened, and Erika's smile only grew. "Now you," she said while pointing to Gary, "you admit you love Leaf."

"WHAT! NO!" Gary said, crossing his arms and before he could complain more, cut him off.

"I wouldn't do that unless you want this sent to your Grandfather, Gary." Erika said in a sing-song voice. Gary gave her a death glare, and remained silent. "And you, Leaf," she continued while pointing at me, "you need to admit you are head over heels in love with Gary." My jaw was wide open. Just then, Gary smirked. He smirked. He pushed by jaw back up with his finger, closing it.

"You'll catch flies if you leave your mouth open like that." he said cockily.

"What the bloody hell is a fly?" I asked, confused.

Gary simply shrugged his shoulders. "Dunno. It was a saying Gramps used a lot whenever I would get surprised and let my jaw hang open like you did."

I sweatdropped.

"So are you guys going to admit it or am I going to have to post this footage on the internet?" Erika said, crossing her arms.

Gary sighed in annoyance. "Fine. I love pesk-"

"If you're going to confess your love to me, use my name, douchebag!" I said, cutting him off.

He sighed. "Fine, _**Leaf**_," he said, putting extra emphasis on my name, "I think I'm- I think I'm in love with you."

Erika nodded in approval, and then turned to me. "No way in hell am I going to say I'm in love with him, because I'm not, and even _if_, keyword _if,_ I happened to be in love with that Shaymin-head, I wouldn't tell him because it'd inflate his ego more than it already is."

"Okay, I guess I'll just post this on Poketube then!~" Erika said, waving the USB around like a wand.

"Fine. I _**might **_be in love with Shay-"

"I used your name, you use mine!"

"Fine. I_** might **_be in love with Gary."

Gary smirked. "I'll take what I can get. Thanks, Erika."

"Anytime, remember if it doesn't work out you get a full refund, but judging by that little make out session you two had, I'm pretty sure you two are going to end up together. We also offer wedding-planning services, so when the time comes, just give me another call. Pleasure doing business. I'll leave you two to it!~ Don't do anything _too naughty_, okay? Ta-ta!"

I glared at Gary. He only chuckled and stuck his tongue out. "I can't believe you hired Erika to get me to kiss you. You cheeky little bastard…"

"Yes, but you know you love this cheeky little bastard." he said, smirking. "Don't get your hopes up too high, Romeo. I just kinda eh… didn't want that footage all over the internet. If my mom saw that she'd already be making wedding plans…" I said, poking his nose.

"Oh really? I'll make sure to show your mom then." Gary said, winking at me. "You do that, and you'll end up 6 feet under before the wedding." I said in an eerily-creepy tone of voice. He sweatdropped, holding out his hands defensively.

"Okay, okay! Sheesh! I was just teasing you, Leafy. If your mom got that footage, Daisy would as well. Arceus knows that she would _never_ leave me alone after seeing it. Besides, there was never any footage in the first place. She was bluffing."

"WHAT?! So… I said that for nothing…?" I mumbled, clenching my fists.

"Well, actually it wasn't for nothing, since it was true. So how about you give me a second-chance on that date?"

"Nope."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pppplllleeeeeeeaaaseee, Leafy?"

"No way in h-"

He cut me off by slamming his lips onto mine for a moment, before pulling away, smiling cockily. "That change your mind?"

I sighed. "Fine. But you screw this up and I'll HM01 you."

"I guess I'll have to be extra careful not to ruin it then." he said with a smile.

°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°

**That Night**

°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°

I looked myself over, dressed in the same outfit I was dressed in last time. I combed through my hair one last time, trying to get those spiky tufts to stay flat against my head. It didn't work. I sighed, putting down the comb on the counter, deciding it wasn't worth it to waste any more time on my hair. I strapped on the belt with my Pokeballs, after the incident with Surge I didn't want to take any chances.

'Knock. Knock. Knock.' someone knocked at my door, and I assumed it was Gary. I opened the door, finding myself face to face with Gary as expected.

"What's up, gorgeous?" he said, placing another Hibiscus flower into my hair. "Your ego inflation levels." I replied, with a giggle.

"Ha ha, very funny. Now come on, I made reservations and we don't want to be late." He said, grabbing my wrist and dragging me out into the hall of the Pokemon Center.

°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°

"Hi, I have a reservation for two under the name Oak." Gary said to the person running the front desk. "One moment, sir." The waiter tapped a few buttons, soon after which turning back and grabbing two menus. "Right this way." I looked around at the elegant decorations in the restaurant, this wasn't exactly a cheap place. I rolled my eyes in annoyance, figuring that the bill would take a good chunk out of my money for Pokemon items. But this place was so hard to get reservations to, getting to eat there was like a once in a lifetime opportunity.

The man placed the two menus at a table by the window, lit up by a small candle sitting in the middle. "Enjoy your meal." he said, walking back towards the desk. Before I could sit down, Gary had already pulled out the seat for me, pushing it in after I had been seated. I was actually kind of shocked that he not only got reservations in a fancy-shmancy restaurant, but they let him in and he was actually using manners. This was really unlike him. He normally had the maturity of a twelve year old. He must have really wanted this to go perfectly.

He picked up his menu, looking over the option, while I did the same. I looked over the salads, eventually deciding on the house salad. A waitress came over, smiling flirtatiously at Gary, almost as if completely ignoring the fact I was there. "Can I start you off with some drinks?" she asked us, pulling out a small notepad from her apron.

"I'll take a RedTauros." Gary replied. I hated RedTauros. I couldn't understand how anybody really liked the taste of the stuff. It was just plain nasty.

"Water. No lemon."

She gave Gary a flirty wink, before waltzing off to grab the drinks. "So," Gary started resting his chin on his hand, "The name's Gary Oak. And I'm assuming your name's gorgeous?"

"No, it's Leaf. You know that Gary, but thanks for the compliment." I said, a slight blush coming onto my face. "I do have to admit that you look quite handsome in dressy clothes, Gary."

"What are you talking about? I look handsome in everything!" he said, leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms.

Before I could come up with a witty response, the waitress was back with our drinks. She winked at Gary, set down his drink, and then proceeded to glare at me and set down my water. And it had a lemon. Was this girl just _trying_ to piss me off?

"Excuse me, I asked for there to be no lemon in my water." I told her.  
"Just pick it out." She growled.

She turned back to Gary, before taking out her notepad again. "Can I take your orders?"

"I'll take the steak with fries." Gary said, handing her the menu. "I'll take the house salad, no mushrooms, please." I replied, glaring at her.

"Your food will be out shortly." she said, before walking off.

"Is it just me, or did she purposely put a lemon in my drink?" I asked, picking it off of my cup and setting it on my napkin.

"I don't know, to tell you the truth. I was too busy observing how pretty you look to notice." he said, smirking.

"You're going to have to do better than that, Gary. I'm not one of your bimbos." I replied, sticking out my tongue at him.

"I'll be right back." I said. "I need to use the restroom."

"Okay, I'll be eagerly awaiting your return." he said, flashing me his signature grin and winking.

On the way to the restroom, I walked past the break room for the employees, and I overheard some gossip.

"Yeah, I can't believe that a guy that hot would want to go out with a girl that plain." I overheard the waitress say. "I even purposely put a lemon in her drink and asked the chef to make her salad with _**extra**_ mushrooms!"

I heard a collection of giggles, before I stormed off to the restroom. This waitress was going to be in for one hell of a night. And she was _**not**_ going to get a good tip.

°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°

"Here's your food." said the waitress, setting down Gary's steak and fries, with the ketchup in the shape of a heart. She then set down a salad with about the least-fresh looking vegetables I've ever seen. And it was covered in freaking mushrooms. She walked off, giggling.

I turn to Gary, annoyed. "Gary, I'm going to do something a bit… out of line. If you screw it up, I'll break up with you."

"We're going out?" Gary said, spitting out water. I sweatdropped, annoyed. "You know what I mean, dipshit. Just go along with it."

When the waitress was walking past our table to deliver some soup to the table next to us, I casually slipped my leg out. She tripped over my ankle, spilling the soup _**all over**_ me. I looked at my dress, faking being appalled. "You just spilled that soup all over my nicest dress! This was brand new! I'd like to see your manager, please."

She got up, storming off. I literally had to bite my cheeks to keep myself from bursting out laughing. A man walked over to us. "Hello, I'm Terry, the manager for this shift. How can I help you?"

"Hi there, Terry. Your waitress over there," I said, pointing to the flirty-bitchy waitress, "is jealous of my boyfriend, and purposely tried to sabotage our night. I specifically asked for no lemon in my water, and no mushrooms in my salad. Look at this salad. This does not look fresh."

I picked up a leaf, which was covered in mold. "Is this mold? She not only sabotaged my food, but she also ruined my new dress."

"Ma'am, I apologize for this. Tracey has been known to be a bit flirtatious, but never like this. I assure you that she will no longer work at this facility after today. Can I make it up to you two with some free dessert? We won't charge you for your dinner, either." the manager said, trying to apologize.

I gave him an easygoing smile. "Free dessert would more than make up for it, thanks."

After the manager walked off, Gary and I both burst out laughing.

"Wow, Leafy. I know you were good at pranks, but that was priceless!" he said in between chuckles. He then lowered his voice to a softer tone. "You know Leafy, it's a huge turn on when girls are feisty."

I wanted to slap him, but I couldn't work up the nerve. My face turned bright red. Before the awkwardness of the situation could escalate any further, the manager returned with two dessert menus in hand. He gave one to each of us, and I scanned it over, a sea salt caramel parfait catching my eye.

"I'll take a sea salt caramel parfait," I said, "a s-"

Gary cut me off. "A medium. We'll share."

"Right away, sir." the manager said, taking the menus back and walking off.

"I swear I want to slap you right now." I told Gary, rolling my eyes.

"What, are you too afraid that sharing with the great Gary Oak will give you cooties, Leafy?"

"No, I just don't find the idea of sharing a utensil very sanitary." I replied.

"It's not much different than when we kissed, now was it? It's just a bit more indirect."

"T-that was different!" I stuttered, blushing even brighter red. Gary smirked at me. "Stop smirking at me, dammit!"

"What? I just think that you look really cute when you're embarrassed."

The manager walked over, and set the parfait and two spoons down on the table. He left soon after. Gary frowned at the sight of there being two spoons. He then proceeded to "accidentally" knock one of them onto the floor.

"Oops." he said, smirking at me. "Looks like we'll have to share."

"Fine." I grumbled. "But I get most of it."

"Aww come on! Can't I at least get half?" Gary complained.

"Don't push your luck."

°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°

I'm sorry, but my one weakness is cheesy romantic scenes. I can't get enough of em'. I promise, I will get back to the action soon enough. But I need that character development, ya know? So anyways, review and shizz.

UmbreonGurl, signing off.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Review, review, review! I am just feedback hungry today. *stomach growls* Or maybe I'm just hungry… either way, read and review, you guys know the drill. And I also apologize in advance for the large amount of horrible puns. By reading further, you are agreeing that I am in no way responsible for you wanting to hit something because of the sheer awfulness of the puns ahead. You have been warned.

°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°

Rocking the Locke

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

Chapter 14

_Celadon City Shame Corner_

°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°

**(Third Person POV)**

°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°

Leaf dropped her Pokegear, her smile quickly fading to a grim expression. She didn't want to believe what she had just heard, but she had a sickening feeling in her gut that it was true.

Leaf stormed out of the Pokemon center, trying to ignore Gary, who was right on her tail.

"Leafy, wait for meeeee! You dropped your Pokegear!" Gary called, trying desperately to keep up with her brisk pace. Leaf ignored his cries, continuing to try to get as far away from him as possible. She was in no mood to deal with Gary's shit that day. Any day but today she would have put up with it, but after the phone call she had just received, she didn't want to deal with him. Leaf walked towards the entrance of Celadon's Fountain Square. A few Pidgey wandered around the concrete jungle, pecking small crumbs and other assorted tidbits off the ground and eating them happily. They soon flew off in droves as Leaf angrily tromped into fountain square and plopped down on one of the benches. Gary sat down next to her, promptly causing Leaf to scoot in the opposite direction. Gary scooted next to her again. The process continued until Leaf hit the armrest on the bench, soon after which Gary scooted back right up next to her and put his arm over her shoulders, using his other arm to shove her Pokegear back into her bag.

"Arm. Off. **NOW.**" Leaf growled, shooting Gary a glare. Gary clearly didn't get the message, thinking she was just being silly with him, and smirked at her.

"Nah, I think I'll keep my arm right where it is." Leaf grumbled slightly, knowing that once he started with his shit the only way to stop it was to sit through it. At least it would help her keep her mind off of things. That's what she thought until she heard what Gary said next.

"Hey sexy, would you let me have a Pikachu naked? I know you can't resist because I turn on my Charmander pants come right off. There's no Shaymin admitting it, Leafy. We all know you like me." (Read aloud, it will help you get the puns if you don't get it :P)

"F*** off, Gary. I don't feel like putting up with your shit today." Leaf replied, pushing him away from her and getting up off the bench. "Follow me, and I-Machop your balls off."

Gary watched her storm off with a concerned expression. Something was wrong. He knew that Leaf liked to be feisty, but she had never told him to f*** off before. Ever. In fact, that was one of the only cuss words he _hadn't_ heard her use before. Just what had happened that made her drop her Pokegear? Gary didn't know, but he was determined to find out.

°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°

Leaf walked into the Game Corner, eager to try and blow off some steam with the dings and rings of the bells of the slot machines. She walked up to the counter, passing rows and rows of the brightly-flashing gambling machines. She noticed there weren't many women in there. She shrugged, ignoring the half-drunken stares she was getting from a few of the guys as she walked past them. She bought a few tokens, sitting down at an empty machine. Ding. Ding. Ding. The spinners span around and around, the Pokemon-shaped icons grinning at her. She played it a few times, not winning much, but after about 5 tries finally hit the jackpot. As she mindlessly picked up the large pile of coins she had won, she glanced back up at the machine. The symbols on it caught her eye. Right on the machine, one of the icons was shaped like an "R" with wings. One thing came to her mind immediately: Team Rocket. She inspected the icon closer, noticing that it was blue. The Rocket Logo was red, and didn't have wings. She shrugged, assuming it was just a coincidence and continued to mindlessly blow most of her spending money on the machines, ignoring reality.

One hour passed. One became two, two became three, and it was soon well into the night, and Leaf was still sitting at the machine, mindlessly gambling. It was well into the night by now, but the Game Corner was still crowded, since it was open 24-hours a day. When people said Celadon City was the city that never sleeps, they meant it. Leaf bent down to collect her latest winnings. She placed the tokens in the coin case, which had gotten quite full over the night. She must have hit at least 60 jackpots. In fact, she had been accused of rigging the machine. They checked it over, and it hadn't been rigged. They apologized, and Leaf shrugged, going back to gambling. She was in the zone. Bam. Bam. Bam. Another jackpot. She put all the other thoughts out of her head, focusing only on the spinning icons on the screen in front of her.

She noticed that there was a bar, and they didn't seem to be checking IDs. She looked herself over. She didn't look _too_ young. She figured she might as well try. She grabbed her coin case, stuffing it in her bag, and walked over to the bar. She took a seat, the bartender walking over.

"You look like you could use a drink. What can I get you?"

Leaf thought for a moment before replying. She remembered something her father used to have. "Give me a kamikaze."

"Comin' right up." The bartender turned around to grab various types of liquor, before returning and placing a glass in front of her. She took out some Pokedollars, not bothering to count it, because frankly, she didn't care at the moment. She placed it on the counter. "Keep the change." She stated, before starting to drink. Before she knew it, her glass was empty. She quickly ordered another, sighing. This was going to be a long night.

°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°

**About a few hours later…**

°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°

Leaf crossed her arms, resting her head down. Several empty glasses sat in front of her, and a large amount of her spending money was gone. She didn't care though. The world was spinning, Leaf had probably had too much to drink. She pulled out her Pokegear, absentmindedly calling the first person on her contact list. Gary.

Gary sat up, grabbing the Pokegear. He checked the caller ID. It was Leaf. He immediately picked up, although he was slightly annoyed by the fact that she decided to call him at three in the morning.

"Leaf…? Do you even know how late it is?"

"It's not that *hic* late, Gare-Bear. *hic*…"

"Leaf, it's three in the morning…. And didn't I tell you not to call me that?"

"Don't be such a *hic* downer, Gare-Bear. Three in the morning isn't that… *hic* late…"

Gary opened his eyes a little wider. "Leaf, have you been drinking?"

"I swear to *hic* drunk I'm not *hic* Mew…" she said, feeling a bit woozy.

"Leaf, where are you?"

"What is it with you? It's always Leaf, don't call me nicknames. Leaf, don't call me at three in the morning. Leaf, where are you. *hic* Relax, I was just playing a bit of *hic*… slots… Chill, Gare-Bear…."

Gary immediately got out of bed, throwing on the first pair of clothes he could find, grabbing his shoes and his jacket. "Leaf, stay where you are. I'm coming to get you." He didn't get a reply. "Leaf? Leaf?" He called her name over and over again, sighing and giving up.

"_She must have hung up…" _ he thought, running out of the Pokemon Center, making a beeline for the game corner. _"Hang on, Leaf, I'm coming."_ He was angry at her for drinking when she wasn't even at the legal drinking age yet, but he was more worried about her safety. Celadon City during the day was fairly safe as far as cities go. But Celadon at night was an entirely different story. Drunk men and criminals roamed the streets, searching for their next victim. And a drunk 16 year old girl would be an easy target for them. He could only pray that he would be able to Leaf before they did.

°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°

Leaf slammed down her empty glass, officially deciding that she needed to leave. She already wasn't feeling very well, and she didn't want to get tempted into buying any more drinks. She got up out of her stool, and started to walk towards the door. She continued towards the door, until a muscular hand grabbed her wrist.

She turned around to find herself face-to-face with a Roughneck. He smirked. "Hey baby, why leave so soon? Why don't we have a bit of fun first?"

"N-no thanks…" Leaf tried to pull out of his grip, but in her drunken state, she couldn't pull away. The Roughneck moved closer to her face, and Leaf closed her eyes, hoping, praying, for a miracle.

"She said no, asshole."

She opened her eyes to find Gary running at the Roughneck with his fists in front of him. With one swift punch, the Roughneck hit the wall close behind, banging his head on a poster. They heard a small 'click' before a large shelf started to move, and the floor that was underneath it retracted to reveal a hidden doorway. Gary wanted to investigate it further, but his priority was making sure Leaf was safe first. He hit the poster again, the doorway closing back, making it appear as if it had never even been there.

Leaf's vision started to blur, her head throbbing and the world around her spinning.

"G-gary?" she sputtered, stumbling over towards him. "Are you spinning?"

"Leaf, you're drunk."

Gary came running over moments before she collapsed into his arms. He subconsciously smirked at how cute she looked when she was unconscious, before walking back to the Pokemon Center, gently holding her.

°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°

**The Next Morning**

°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°

She slowly opened her eyes, feeling light-headed, and a bit woozy. Just what the hell had she gotten herself into last night? Oh that's right. She got drunk. Her head throbbed. She gradually became a bit more aware of her surroundings. The last thing she remembered was being at the Game Corner… She snapped her eyes open, breathing fast and quickly looking around, making sure that she was safe.

"Easy there, Leafy. You should take it easy."

She turned her head, locking eyes with Gary, who was sitting at the office chair by the desk. "I thought you were the more responsible one out of the two of us…"

"I don't normally do the kind of things I did last night."

"I know." he replied, staring at her with those ocean blue eyes of his. He had a concerned look on his face. "What happened in that phone call, Leaf?"

She froze. It was as if a million Articunos had fired ice beams at her all at once. Her complexion became paler, making her look like a Magikarp out of water. Her lips trembled, hesitating to form a reply. Gary noticed tears starting to stream down her face. She couldn't work up the nerve to tell him. She moved her lips, but nothing came out.

"Leaf, what happened in that phone call? Tell me. And don't say nothing happened because we both know it wasn't nothing. Nothing wouldn't make you get yourself drunk off your ass and gamble until three in the morning." Gary said with clenched teeth.

More tears started to pour down her face, and Leaf started to sniffle a bit.

"Come on. If you want to cry to somebody, go cry to your mother. Now tell me what happened." he snapped.

She looked up at him, her jade eyes staring straight into his ocean blue ones. "That's the thing, Gary. My mother was f***ing murdered. I can't go cry to her, because she's _**dead**_."

°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°

A/N: **OOOOOOOOOH SHIT. REVIEW PLOX! KTHXBAI~**

UmbreonGurl, signing off.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Mwuahahah! I am so evil for just dropping that bombshell on you guys… I bet you didn't expect that, eh? Well be prepared for some angsty shit. In fact, the whole reason I started writing fanfics was to vent. I really am quite depressed a lot of the time, and usually my life reflects into the lives of my characters. I may not own Pokemon, but I have the full right as a fan to abuse, twist, and mess with the characters/plot as I see fit. You don't like it, don't read it. It's that simple. Now, enough of my ranting and onto the story. To everybody who has been giving positive feedback and/or **constructive** criticism, thank you for giving me your feedback. Feedback really drives my writing and I appreciate it deeply. Also, I'm going to be putting a bit of this in Gary's POV. (Yay!) Enjoy!

°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°

Rocking the Locke

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

Chapter 15

_A Falling Leaf_

°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°

**Gary's POV**

°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°

She looked up at me, her jade eyes staring straight into mine. "That's the thing, Gary. My mother was f***ing murdered. I can't go cry to her, because she's _**dead**_."

_**WHAT?**_

I tried to reply to that, but I just really couldn't find something to say. "I'm sorry that your dad left you when you were four and your mom got murdered" didn't sound like something that would make her feel any better. I was worried that if I said something, all it would do would make it more emotionally scarring for her. She had _nobody_ left. Not her parents, no siblings, no friends. Wait, scratch that. I'm her friend, aren't I? I hope I'm at least a friend. If not maybe more? I hope so, but I don't know. Leaf shoots me so many mixed messages. One moment she hates me, and the next she starts making out with me. _Think, Gary, think. Mew, you can't just leave her here crying. Just do something! Damnit Oak! Get some balls!_ _Man up!_

I took a deep breath. I opened my mouth to say something, but before I could make a sound she spoke up.

"Shocking, right?" She continued to look down. "I mean, who the hell would have anything against my mother? She was not some celebrity, didn't have any enemies as far as I knew, and everyone in pallet town loved her! Why couldn't it have been me instead? Why?" She put her head in her hands, tears dripping onto the comforter.

_Gary Oak, you need to do something, and if you can't get a fricking word out of your mouth, take action, damnit! _

I listened to the screaming of my conscience and acted instinctually, not thinking. I just really hoped that I wouldn't do the wrong thing, she was an emotional wreck.

I got up out of the office chair, leaving the work I had been doing unfinished. But that wasn't the most important thing at the moment. Leaf was. I walked over to the bed, and sat down next to her. I put my arm around her shoulder, and she moved her arms away from her eyes, staring at me, half-confused, half-grateful.

"G-gary? What are you doing?"

I rubbed my arm along her back, hoping to soothe her. I knew this pain. Hell, I lived through it. I knew what she was going through. But in my case, my parents died in a tragic accident. In her case, her dad ditched her and her mom when she was four. And her mother didn't die in an accident, she was _**murdered**_. If the fact that she was dead didn't hurt enough, the way she died probably made it ten-times harder on Leaf.

Apparently when they said that actions speak louder than words, they weren't lying. Before I knew it Leaf had her arms around me, and buried her face in my shoulder, crying into my shirt. I rubbed her back, holding her. If there was something she needed more than anything right now, that was a hug.

"Just cry it out. It's going to be okay…."

I heard a pop, and before I knew it, one of Leaf's Pokeballs was sitting open, one of her Pokemon materializing in a flash of energy. In a few moments, her Ivysaur was up sitting next to her, nuzzling her torso affectionately. One after the other, all of Leaf's Pokemon released themselves, joining the collective hug. If there was one thing that I was sure about, it was that I would find the bastard who killed Leaf's mom, and that I would make him pay.

°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°

**About an Hour Later…**

°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°

**Leaf's POV**

°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°

I returned the last of my Pokemon to their Pokeballs, having dried myself out with all that crying. Ugh. I felt like a freaking weakling. I needed a shower. Maybe it would help me calm my nerves. Since Gary was out getting some lunch for himself, I decided that if I was going to shower, now would probably be the time. I took off my Pokeball belt, and set it on the bed. I walked into the bathroom, bringing a set of clean clothes with me. I shut the bathroom door behind me, locking it just to be safe. I mean, just because he was at lunch didn't mean there wasn't the risk of him coming back earlier than expected. I turned on the water, waiting for it to get warm. I

The mirror started to fog up as the water gradually increased in temperature. I heard the outside door opening. _Must be Gary. Whatever. I locked the door, so I should be fine._ I silently thanked myself for bringing in the pair of clean clothes into the bathroom with me, because there was no way in hell I was going to change in front of him.

I heard the door handle turn._ What the hell? I thought I locked it?!_ I quickly grabbed a towel and wrapped it around myself. The door opened, and I found myself face to face with a _shirtless_ Gary. And my Arceus, that boy has muscle. He has a freaking six-pack too, and I have to admit it did look _**kind of**_ sexy…

"**GET OUT!" **I yelled, one arm holding my towel around me and the other pushing him out of the door. Gary's jaw was wide open and his cheeks were red as a Tomato Berry. If this was one of those cheesy anime shows, I swear his nose would have been a waterfall of blood. _Shit. He is __**never**__ going to let this go…_ I shut the door behind him, making absolutely sure that I had locked it. I sat with my back against the door, resting my arms on my knees. _That was just __**too**__ close…_

°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°

**Gary's POV**

°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°

_Oh my Arceus. Oh my Arceus. Gary Oak, you f***ed up badly this time. _My jaw still refused to close as it recalled the image of Leaf in nothing but a towel. _BAD GARY! Stop thinking like a perv! God, Leaf's already going to kill you, don't make her want to burn you alive first._

I sat down on the bed, unable to get my mind off of Leaf and how she was going to kill me. Then I noticed something out of the corner of my eye. Sitting in the corner snickering to itself was my Kadabra. _THAT SNEAKY LITTLE! _ I scowled at it, and returned it to its Pokeball. If it had left the door locked like it _**should have**_, instead of purposely unlocking it to get Leaf to try to kill me, then I wouldn't be worrying about this right now. I should have known psychic types meant trouble….

Oh! I almost forgot! I should probably check out what's behind that poster at the game corner… I don't think I want to be around Leaf when she comes out of the bathroom, either, or I might end up six-feet under. I quickly wrote her a quick note saying I'd be at the game corner, and placed it on the bed. I grabbed my bag, and headed out towards the game corner.

°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°

I had finally made it to the Game Corner. Who knew Celadon City was so easy to get lost in? Oh well, I don't have time to complain about wasting my time trying to get here, I'm here, so I might as well get on with it. I took a deep breath, pulled open the door, and walked in. I ignored the bar, ignored the sales counter, ignored the people, and walked straight through the aisles full of blinking and beeping slot machines until I reached that poster. I lifted it up to find a bright red button. I mean seriously, hiding it behind the poster was at least sort of smart, but a bright-red button just sets of the cliché radar. I pressed it, sneaking down the hidden stairway. Once I had reached the bottom, I found a button almost identical to the one at the top. I pressed it, the entrance closed behind me. I took a deep breath. _No turning back now, Oak._

I walked forward, finding myself in a massive complex. How the hell did they build all this beneath the game corner with nobody noticing? I put my hands in my pockets, casually walking through the seemingly-vacant halls. _With a place this big, wouldn't you think there'd be at least some people in here?_ I reached an intersection which led to several offices. I put my back against the wall, shuffling along it in case there was anyone in them. I reached the entrance to the first office, peeking inside to discover one person there. He appeared to be some sort of researcher. I didn't know who owned this place, or whether they were friendly or not. It would be a good decision to be cautious.

I snuck in the office, the scientist seemingly too lost in his work to even notice me. I moved a bit closer, stepping on a few wires, making a small amount of noise. But even that small amount could have set him off to my presence. "You must be the new guy the boss sent up to bring him the new computer program." Not looking up from his work, he pointed over towards a desk on the other side of the office where a USB flash drive was sitting on top. "It's over there, so take it and get out, I don't have the time to deal with distractions today."

I shrugged and picked up the flash drive, and ended up tripping on the same wires I had stepped on earlier, shutting off his computer and making a loud thud as I hit the ground.

"Are you okay?" he said, as he got up to check if I was okay before he noticed who I was. He put on his glasses, and his eyes widened. "Hey, you aren't the new guy the boss sent for pickup, you're not even a part of Team Rocket! Intruder!" he yelled as I scrambled to get up and out of here as soon as possible. _Shit. I just wandered straight into the belly of the beast._ I ran as fast as I could out of the office, soon after which red lights were flashing and sirens were blaring. _Shit, he must have set off the alarms! _I needed to get out of here, and fast. I ran as fast as I could, turning a corner to find myself blocked by several Team Rocket grunts. I turned around to run back the other way, but waiting down the end of the hall were several more grunts. I was cornered. The flight option was definitely cancelled. In this situation, I was going to have to fight. I backed up slightly, my hand instinctively picking up one of my Pokeballs. It was about 20 against one. Odds are I wasn't going to win. I silently prayed Leaf wouldn't follow me and get herself caught, before I threw Charmeleon's Pokeball with everything I had. Even if I most likely wouldn't win, I still had to try. Not just for my own sake, but for Leaf's too.

°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°

A/N: Sorry for the late update! I'm now on spring break so I should have lots more writing time, but there's always that little (big) problem of writer's block getting in the way. The good thing is that I have the next few chapters already planned out, so I should have them up within a few days. Anyways, you guys know the drill, review.

UmbreonGurl, signing off.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Woo! Early updates ftw! Loving all the feedback you all have been giving me! ^.^ In fact, at this rate, this story is getting better reviews than my first fic. To tell you the truth, I ran out of ideas for the first fic. I wanted to be done with it. But this story, I am just so absorbed in it, so sucked into it, I love cheesy romance. I probably am going to be doing a sequel to this eventually or a similar story. So make sure to stay tuned, I'll keep you updated ;) I might even start something while still writing this story, I have a few ideas. Really good ideas. You guys know the drill, read and review! Also happy late St. Patrick's Day!

°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°

Rocking the Locke

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

Chapter 16

_The Case of the Underground Base_

°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°

**Leaf's POV**

°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°

I finished blow-drying my hair, placing my hat back onto its usual perch atop it. I stared into the mirror, the reflection of my emerald green eyes staring back at me. I took a deep breath. I didn't exactly want to talk to Gary after that, I was horrified. But I could have sworn I locked my door. I shrugged. I must have forgotten or something. I guess I'd have to face him at some point, and it's either now or never exiting this bathroom. And I knew that the second choice wasn't an option. I put my hand on the doorknob, taking one last deep breath before I walked out.

I opened the door, expecting to find Gary, but instead I found an empty room with a note sitting on the bed. I walked over, and picked it up.

_**Leaf,**_

_**I decided to check out that hidden staircase I found when you were drunk. I'll be at the Game Corner if you need me. Just please don't immediately kill me as soon as you see me, okay? I need my face to stay handsome. ;) **_

_**-Gary**_

I sighed, placing the note back on the bed. _Of course Gary ran off. I don't blame him. If he were still here, I would be kicking his ass from Kanto to Kalos and back. _Although it had been about an hour or two since the… "incident" in the bathroom. Wouldn't you think he would have come back by now? Or at least texted me?

I picked up my Pokeball belt, strapping it back around into its usual position on my waist. I picked up my Pokegear, checking for any messages from Gary. _Nothing. _There was no missed calls, text messages, voice mails, or anything of the sort. I tried to call Gary, but it went straight to voicemail. Surely he must have talked to the professor? I decided to give the professor a call, dialing his number and hearing the soft hum of the phone ringing.

After a few moments, I could hear the voice of the Professor on the other end.

"Hello, Leaf!" said the Professor in a cheery tone.  
"Hi there, Professor. Have you heard anything from Gary recently? He's not picking up his Pokegear." I said, subconsciously twiddling my fingers. I had this sinking feeling in my gut that something was wrong. Something was _**very**_ wrong.

"No, why? Did he do something naughty? Did he touch you? I swear I should have knocked some sense into that-"

"No, Professor, he didn't do anything like that." I said with a chuckle, trying to forget about the shower incident. "I was just worried about him, that's all. Thanks!" I said, hanging up my Pokegear and shoving it into my bag. I immediately grabbed the room key, and headed for the Game Corner as fast as I could.

°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°

I walked in, careful to avoid the bar after I glanced over and didn't see Gary over there. I didn't want another episode on my hands, so I tried looking elsewhere. I walked through the rows of slot machines, finding lots of people, but none of them were Gary. I checked the sales counter, prize building, I swear I probably searched every corner of the damn building. I even snuck into the men's restroom to see if he was in there but I had no luck. Didn't he say something about a hidden staircase? _Oh, right! When that guy banged his head on the poster some weird secret entrance opened!_ I walked towards the poster, lifting it up to find a red button. I pushed it, the staircase opening. I walked down the stairs, and pressed the red button at the bottom, which closed the entrance. I walked through the hallways, that feeling of dread in my stomach getting worse with each step I took. I didn't seem to notice as my breathing got faster and my heartrate increased. Each step across the tiled floor felt like stepping into the unknown. Well, I kind of was. I mean, I had no idea what this place even was. As far as I knew nobody even knew about this place. But someone obviously had a purpose for it, considering the place was huge. I mean seriously, how did they build all this under the game corner without someone noticing? I felt a chill go down my spine, snapping around with Flora's Pokeball at the ready. But there was nobody there. But even with the fact that my own two eyes confirmed that there was nobody else there, I couldn't shake the feeling I was being watched. All of a sudden, sirens started to blare and red lights flashed on the walls. I quickly dove into the nearest room, hiding behind a stack of large crates. I could see hordes of men in black and red uniforms running down the hall. I quickly recognized them. _Team Rocket._ Shit. I pulled out my Pokegear to try to call for help, but there was no service. Of course. An underground base has no cell service. Whoop-dee-freaking-do!

After the large mob of grunts had passed me, I quietly snuck back out into the hallway. I almost screamed out loud when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I went stiff, unable to see who it was, as the person was behind me. I turned around, finding one of the few people I was actually _happy_ to see. Red. He waved his arm, motioning for me to follow.

I followed him, weaving through hallway after hallway, occasionally pressing our backs to the wall as a horde of grunts ran past.

Red pulled out his Pokegear and typed a message, showing it to me.

_**Gary, like the idiot he is, went and set off the alarms to Team Rocket's Base. I was just about to get to their boss too, but the freaking dumbass sent a horde of grunts at me. My Pokemon are worn out. I know where he is. Despite how much he annoys me, he's still our friend and we need to save his sorry ass.**_

I giggled a bit at his sour comments about Gary, but he was right nonetheless. Gary was still our friend, and we needed to help him. I looked around, thinking to myself. _A plan…. I'll need a plan…._ Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed a security camera down the hall a bit. We were out of its range, but it gave me an idea. I smirked. "I have an idea." I tossed Red some healing items, before whispering in his ear. He looked at me and nodded with a smirk on his face.

°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°

**Gary's POV**

°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°

It was dark. Dammit! Those grunts weren't strong on their own, and if it weren't for the sheer number of them I wouldn't be sitting in here right now…. But I kind of deserved it. It probably wasn't the best idea for me to go running down a hidden staircase exploring it like some sort of personal playground. I wiggled a bit, but the ropes wouldn't budge. It also didn't help that I couldn't reach my Pokeballs. If I could only reach Charmeleon's Pokeball, I would be able to cut these damn ropes. But _noooooo_, I have to wait here like a frickin damsel in distress for someone to save me. Oh shit, if Red gets his hands on me, I'll be six feet under by the time Leaf gets here. As I sat wallowing in my self-pity, the lights suddenly flickered out. _What the hell?_

I immediately perked up as I heard several quick footsteps getting closer by the second. I then heard several loud thuds on the door. Thud. Bang. Crash! The door came crashing down, standing behind it Leaf, Flora, and Pikahontas.

"Flora, grab him and let's go. Red said he'd meet us outside." Leaf commanded, Flora extending her vines and grabbing me. Leaf grabbed my bag off the table, and the four of us ran through the hallways at breakneck speed. Pikahontas kept a small flow of electricity going, acting as a light through the dark hallways as she sat on Leaf's shoulders. Was she the reason the lights had gone out? I didn't know, and at the moment I frankly didn't care. We were too busy running to notice the security camera zoom in on us as we ran past it.

°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°

**Third Person POV**

°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°

Giovanni stroked his Persian, eyes focused on the several monitors in front of him. The room was dark, but he had a backup generator for his office. If the power was ever to go out, he would still have visuals at all times. He watched as on one monitor the girl who had interfered with the operation on the S.S. Anne raced out, her Ivysaur holding the boy who had been with her. She had a Pikachu on her shoulder lighting her way. He frowned. She must have had something to do with the power outage. Insolent fools. He smirked a bit as he turned his leather chair around. Those children needed to be taught to stay out of adult business. And they needed to be taught the hard way, sooner rather than later. He chuckled to himself just thinking about it.

°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°°ºoOoº°

A/N: Mwuwhahah! Well anyways, I'm working on the first chapter of that new story I was talking about. It's going to involve Pokeshippping, Contestshipping, Ikarishipping, and Oldrivalshipping :D So yeah, stay tuned. Sorry for the late update, writer's block is a pain in the ass.

UmbreonGurl, singing off.


End file.
